


You’ve got to be kidding!

by Trippyxdevil



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Miya Atsumu, Eventual Happy Ending, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Abortion, M/M, Made this due to the lack sakuastu fanfics, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Mpreg, astumu is pregnant but still a jerk, osamu and rintarou if you squint, top sakusa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 26,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24329977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trippyxdevil/pseuds/Trippyxdevil
Summary: Atsumu averted his eyes and kept chewing. He thought about his brother’s comment a bit more, his inner conscious kept saying it was impossible, but after a few seconds of letting the thought settle in he stopped his actions.He turned towards Osamu and asked a simple question.“Osamu...how do you know when you’re pregnant?”Osamu gave his brother a confused look.“You’ve got to be kidding right?...”-Or, a story in which Atsumu is pregnant with Sakusa’s child. However one doesn’t want it, while the other does, oh, this can’t end good..or can it?(Rewritten on September 5th)
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 70
Kudos: 337





	1. Fuck...

**Author's Note:**

> I was legitimately bored and was scrolling only to see that one of fave ships is lacking some fanfics so I’m like “let me make one of Atsumu being pregnant”, and here we are, i hope you enjoy also this is my first works for the haikyu fandom so it might suck. Sorry if it does, anyways leave kudos if you enjoyed and let’s get on with it.

A certain blonde laid in Sakusa’s comfortable and tidied up bed. This certain male had been teasing the wing-spiker since the beginning of their game. Now he was left waiting for the other to come out of the bathroom and give him his punishment. Sakusa considered it a way of torture, but the blonde secretly called it a reward. After five minutes the curly-haired raven came out; a towel was wrapped low on his hips.

“Atsumu you did get condoms, right?” Sakusa asked as he leaned closer to Atsumu. The male shrugged as he began to lick his lips at the sight before him. 

“We don’t need them, it’ll be fine trust me, Kiyoomi” Atsumu responded. The raven didn’t feel to confident about the response he had received, but he didn’t bother with any further questioning; he knew it could possibly kill the entire mood for the night. 

Sakusa laid Atsumu down and spread the blonde’s legs. The blonde wore a cocky expression as Sakusa kissed his inner thighs: suckling and biting his skin. 

“Kiyoomi, hurry up”

The use of the raven’s full name made the other get turned on. He turned Atsumu around and was glad to see that the blonde’s expression had changed from one of cockiness to one of anxiousness and arousal.

“Don’t make so much noise, understood?” Kiyoomi asked as he pressed his tip into Atsumu’s entrance.

“Yes sir” 

-couple weeks later-

Osamu took a seat next to his brother as he put the plate of rice-balls down. He had decided to do his twin a favor and bless him with his presence, and not because Atsumu had begged him to and as a way to make him shut up he agreed. Nope, not at all, he was the better twin by actually having kindness hidden away in his heart. 

“You’ve been eating more than usual” 

Osamu pointed out, handing his twin brother another rice ball. Atsumu found it to be another one of Osamu’s stupid opinions, but it was true. Atsumu had begun to eat more than usual; only reason Osamu noticed was due to the fact that usually he ate more during a single meal, and this time Atsumu was beating him at that. 

During a certain visit that happened a couple weeks ago, Atsumu came by and was acting pretty normal for the most part, until he saw the cake on his and Rintarō’s dining table. Osamu had found it odd that his twin was salivating over a pastry. He gave him a slice and was shocked at how genuinely happy he was eating it.

The memory still ran chills down his spine; Atsumu hasn’t eaten a slice of cake ever since they turned fifteen, after that the blonde had blocked out the pastries saying they were too fattening and could ruin his body. 

Osamu almost missed Atsumu’s answer to his question. But he still managed to hear some of it. 

“...So, I’m a professional volleyball player and you eat more than me asshole” Atsumu remarked in between chews; his brother glared at him; he found it disgusting that he had spoken when eating, and that he had been accused of eating more when nowadays it was the other way around. 

“I'd say you were pregnant if it weren’t for the fact you’re a guy” Osamu sneered, his voice sounded collected and calm for the most part, but they still held a bit of malice. Atsumu averted his eyes and kept chewing. He thought about his brother’s comment a bit more, his inner conscious kept saying it was impossible, but after a few seconds of letting the thought settle in he stopped his actions.

He turned towards Osamu and asked a simple question. 

“Osamu...how do you know when you’re pregnant?”

Osamu gave his brother a confused look.  
“You’ve got to be kidding right? Were you paying attention during science?” Osamu questioned. Atsumu eyed him in a very malicious and evil way.

“Just tell me” the blonde quickly replied, Osamu sighed heavily.

“Well, if you were paying attention you would know it’d start off as something simple, like, vomiting, constant mood swings, cravings, getting exhausted easily and et cetera, but to ultimately find out you’d have to take some sort of test, why?” 

Osamu took a bite out of his own rice ball and smiled at the taste. He peered a glance at Atsumu and noticed that he was muttering many curses and incomprehensible sentences. 

Out of no where the blonde got up and announced how he had to purchase something. 

“Osamu I’ll be right back, I have to go buy something”

“Erm...o-Okay?” Osamu was rather confused at his brother’s actions, but he knew his brother was not only bipolar but also incredibly impulsive.  
.  
.  
Atsumu ran to the nearest pharmacy, which just so happened to be close by the gym he was practicing in. 

He walked in, trying to act relaxed and cool. He went through each aisle trying to find the damn tests his brother had mentioned. When he finally found them he debated on which one was better, each said they’d give results in a few minutes, but he didn’t know which was the most accurate. 

He asked a store clerk and was nice enough to explain each one. 

“You must be worried huh?” She said in a very friendly manner. Atsumu smiled.

“V-very” the blonde responded. He watched the employee leave and once she was out of sight he bought all the pregnancy tests from the brand she had recommended. Some teenage girls looked at him weird as he stood in line. Eventually one realized that it was thee Miya Atsumu that was standing right there and all quickly made use of his presence to ask for his autograph and photo. 

He wanted to reject but he gave in, despite him being in a very embarrassing situation.

Once it was his turn to purchase his items the cashier looked at him weird. Atsumu wondered if usually females were the ones who bought the pregnancy tests. Atsumu ignored the thought and headed back to the gymnasium. He walked very slowly; he knew if he got there that his fate would be sealed, he would be confronted with a truth he wasn’t ready to face or even deal with. 

As he walked he only kept repeating one thing under his breath.

‘This really fucking sucks...’


	2. What does it say?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter, it’s basically just Atsumu finding out his fate.

Osamu was eating his last rice ball of the day while scrolling through his phone. His phone was snatched out of his hands and so was his rice-ball. He peered over to see who dared to rob him of his most precious possessions and was greeted with a very anxious Atsumu. 

The blonde looked like he had just seen the world’s most horrid secrets. Or, had just seen hell; something along those lines. Osamu was ready to head back to work and let his brother keep his phone: he didn’t even use it much to begin with. However Atsumu began talking. 

“Osamu, I need you for emotional support come with me, please” Atsumu muttered out, not even daring to look at his brother at all. Osamu was a bit dumbfounded; his brother always prided himself on being incredibly independent, this was certainly a new development in character. 

Osamu agreed, having no other choice. He walked closely behind his brother and noticed that his fingers were crossed, just what earth had he done that he was begging for luckiness? Meanwhile Osamu tried figuring his twin’s problem, Atsumu was worrying himself sick. He kept thinking the same thought over and over again

‘Please let me not be pregnant, please, please’ Atsumu kept saying to himself, both physically and mentally. He prayed to every deity he was aware of to side with him, he couldn’t afford to have a child, it’d ruin him, completely, and utterly ruin him.

“Oi stop acting so anxious, you look like a ghost, or even worse, that girl from the ring” Osamu stated as they kept walking; he was trying his best to lighten the very scary cloud of tension growing around his brother. However it did not work one bit. 

He received a glare from his brother and immediately shut his mouth. They walked into the men’s restroom and for a short second Osamu felt like he was a seven-year-old again, guiding his terrified brother into the restroom.

Now the only difference was the fact that both were now officially grown.

Osamu peered over to his brother and waited on any further information or instructions. Atsumu gulped nothing but saliva and air. He handed over the bag he had been carrying towards his brother.

Osamu peeked into the bag and found twenty pregnancy tests, all of the same brand. It took a moment for the whole scenery to settle in; Atsumu’s anxiousness finally made sense. 

“Atsu—“ Osamu began. He started but didn’t know what to follow up with, he had no idea what to say to this. He was thankful for once when Atsumu shut him up.

“Stay quiet please...if one comes out positive, then I’ll just use another...one has to come out negative right?..whatever, just stay here with me” 

Osamu was rendered speechless. He only managed out a few words after his brother was done with their conversation. 

“...it’s okay if you are...I know you’re young and all, but it’s perfectly fine...just want to tell you have my full support, and Suna’s...even though he doesn’t know yet...but I know he’ll agree, ya know he’s chill with things like this” 

“Osamu...I don’t think I’m keeping it if I am...I can’t afford ruining my life, nor this thing’s life...now hand me the damn stick”

Osamu personally thought the words made sense, however, he didn’t think that killing off the unborn child was a good idea either. He reluctantly handed one of the packages to his brother, Atsumu took it and walked into a stall.

His nerves were bundled up. It took him five minutes to get through the first one, and it took him another minute to get his results. Atsumu waited impatiently, his breathing becoming uneven as the sixty seconds passed. He frowned when saw that the first one read positive, he sighed in relief remembering he still had nineteen more awaiting for him.

Twenty minutes and pregnancy tests later and here he was. Atsumu’s head was buried in his brother’s shirt. His sobs were almost as unbearable as his whining and complaining. Osamu was patting his brother’s back in hopes that it would soothe him. He held the very last pregnancy test, two lines reading positive were laid out on the stick. 

Osamu ran a hand through his hair and looked at every pregnancy test that littered the ground. Not one came out negative. He held his brother closer, he didn’t know if to feel bad for him or to feel glad. He shook the thought away and just tried soothing his brother.

“It’s okay ‘sumu, I bet ya the father is going to be incredibly happy”

Osamu saw how the sobs stopped and felt Atsumu’s body tense underneath his touch. Atsumu gripped Osamu’s shirt tight, his grip not loosening for a second.

“I’m...not..*hic*...keepin’ it...” Atsumu mumbled out, the sobs beginning once more. Osamu sighed heavily, it was completely understandable, but not at all the preferable option.

“‘Sumu I Can kinda understand your decision, but are you sure? You have everything in order to support it, maybe even the father if he agrees to staying with you and the baby, think about it, you can’t do this...not to my nephew or niece, their lives have value too..”

Atsumu closed his eyes as he continued to hear his brother rant away. He touched his stomach lightly and felt tears threaten the corner of his eyes. He couldn’t afford a child right now, not when his career was blooming...especially not when Kiyoomi’s career was also blooming. He couldn’t let this come between their dreams. 

“Samu I can’t keep it...I have dreams...Kiyoomi has dreams” Atsumu interrupted. Osamu shook his head, did his brother just say—it couldn’t be.

“Wait...you conceived a child with Sakusa? Of all people, you managed to get the germaphobe in bed...” 

Atsumu nodded shyly. He kind of felt proud, but the development of children was something he wasn’t excited about. 

“Ya should tell him, what if he wants to keep them?” 

Atsumu sighed heavily. The thought of Kiyoomi ever wanting children was something he had never even bothered thinking of.

“Doubt it...he wouldn’t agree to it..now I have a question”

“Yes?”

“Will you help me get rid of it?” Atsumu asked, he received a smack on the back of his head. 

“No, never, ever, not even if you threatened to take all the food supply in the world away, I am not helping you...I can help you talk to Sakusa, but you’re on your own on getting rid of them..”

Atsumu squinted his eyes in a fox-like manner.

“Whatever fine”


	3. Joint decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu and Sakusa make up their minds.

Atsumu was led out of the restroom by his brother. They had disposed of almost all the pregnancy tests. They still came to the agreement of keeping three just in case Kiyoomi didn’t believe Atsumu.

Osamu didn’t want to say goodbye to his brother but due to the fact that he had been gone for close to an hour, he had to to return. He wished his brother luck and hoped everything would go how the other wanted.

Atsumu waved him off and zipped his sweater up. He already felt self-conscious of his appearance. As he walked back onto the court he couldn’t help but feel like everyone knew about his dirty little secret. Knew that he was baring the forbidden fruit known as a child. 

Hinata tried to approach him and he immediately ran away from the shorter male. The other tried to think nothing of it, but he still notified their captain that something was up with Atsumu.

The blonde was met with a long discussion from his captain after practice saying how he could trust them with anything. He assured the male that nothing was up and that he was completely fine. He excused himself and hoped that Sakusa still hadn’t left the premises.

He thanked every deity when he saw the black locks of curls. He took a seat next to the other and Sakusa shed him a very tedious glance. Atsumu sighed and got straight to the point.

“We need to talk, either today or tomorrow, but point is we need to talk”

“About?” Sakusa interrogated as he stripped out of his jersey to put on a regular shirt. Atsumu tried very hard to look away, or at least not bite his lips at the sight.

“I...” Atsumu stopped and contemplated on what to say next. He could either blurt out with it, or give cheesy hints to the other. He decided to go with the second option.

“I’ve think I’m eating for two...” Atsumu stated clear as daylight. Sakusa quirked a brow upward, he wasn’t understanding a single thing, but he still waited for the other to continue.

“However I only want to eat for myself...” Atsumu said before cutting off his sentence. He glanced over to read Sakusa’s expression and saw the raven had his face buried in his hands. He could just barely make-out a faint blush.

“You’ve got to be kidding right?” Sakusa finally said after a few minutes of pure silence. Atsumu shook his head and with trembling hands he took out one of the three pregnancy tests that were being kept safe in his pocket.

Sakusa held out a hand and saw the stick. At this point he didn’t care how sanitary it was, he just wanted to know whether Atsumu was kidding or not. He felt the life be sucked out of him as saw the two lines on the stick. He shook his head in frustration as he held the stick in his hand. 

“It’s fine Kiyoomi...I know this could ruin us..I planned on getting rid of it anyways...it’s no problem...” Atsumu shakily muttered out. He didn’t know what he expected, it’s not as if Kiyoomi would actually smile and say “yay”.

“Is that what you want to do?” Sakusa asked. The pregnancy test was still being held tightly in his hand. Atsumu blushed and shrugged.

“Yes...we’re young Omi-Omi, you haven’t even properly turned twenty-three, I wouldn’t want to bother you with something like this...I know it would be a burden..”

Sakusa had a stunned expression. 

“It wouldn’t...it’d most likely be hard to adjust to actually dating and being parents to a child...but, I can’t stop you..do whatever you want, I guess I’ll support you..” Sakusa muttered out. He handed the test back over to Atsumu and finished changing. The blonde held it in his hands. 

He felt tears fall down his eyes. Sakusa noticed and sighed. He stopped tying his shoes and hugged the blonde. He let the other sob into his shoulder. 

“You don’t have to do it you know that right?” Sakusa whispered into Atsumu’s ear.

“I have no other choice Kiyoomi...just come with me...please that’s all I want from you..”

Sakusa nodded and continued to comfort the sobbing male. He felt a bit guilty for not saying his own opinion, but he felt that even if it did sound valid, the other wouldn’t listen at all. It seemed as if Atsumu had everything figured out.


	4. (Don’t) do it please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve updated this four times in a day, what the actual fuck am I doing? I hope you enjoy. Also this has Mentions of abortion. Believe me I didn’t enjoy writing it, but if you’re like me then I suggest you skip this chapter.

Atsumu and Sakusa talked more and eventually came to the decision that terminating the pregnancy was the best option. Osamu wasn’t happy with the decision when Atsumu had told him about it, but he didn’t dare go against his brother.

He knew a subject like this would be incredibly hard to touch without disrespecting someone or something. 

-

Atsumu’s appointment was getting closer and Osamu couldn’t help but feel guilty for not doing anything to protect this unborn child’s life. Suna said that he should be careful of his actions, but Osamu refused to listen. 

He took a visit to his twin and noticed how the other’s eyes were puffy and red. Osamu wondered just for how long Atsumu had been crying on the daily. 

They took their seats next to one another and Osamu let the other rest his head on his shoulder. It felt like they were kids again; tired from volleyball and were enjoying the flashing images of the tv. But no, they were adults now, with responsibilities and pressure mounting up on them.

“So...how have you been feeling?” Osamu asked.

“Disgusted and frustrated...I just currently finished puking my dinner out...apparently children cause nausea...how nice right?” Atsumu tried to manage out the last part in a teasing manner, but it held more irritation and sadness. 

“Sorry ‘bout that ‘sumu, what about you and Sakusa? How is that going?” Osamu mentioned. Atsumu shrugged.

“He comes by every once in awhile to make sure I’m okay, but I haven’t seen him around lately...only at practice...we agreed to only meet up for the appointment after the last time he visited...” Atsumu muttered out, his voice sounding incredibly hurt and shaky.

“Did he insist on that? Or did you suggest it?”

“...me...” Atsumu whispered out. Osamu sighed. He thought that this was the perfect moment to approach the unenjoyable topic of abortion. He shuddered at just saying the cruel word in his head.

“Sumu” 

“Hm?”

“You do realize you don’t have to do this right?...I understand that you say you have to, because of dreams being canceled out to early and getting harshly criticized, but you don’t have to, have to...You can maybe have it...” Osamu suggested. Atsumu didn’t dare peer him a glance, he scooted away and crossed his arms.

“Osamu...this doesn’t involve you..my mind is made up...me and Sakusa agreed on it already...” the blonde stated rather coldly. As cold as a person in hurting could be.

“Sumu you can’t do this...think about how much joy that child would bring you...imagine it, take a second and let your mind linger to the thought of holding yours and Sakusa’s child”

Atsumu scoffed but complied. His mind envisioned himself holding a newborn child, one that was the perfect balance between him and his precious Omi-kun. His mind refused to let the thought go, even after he opened his eyes and told Osamu once more that nothing was stopping him.

Osamu was ready to say something again but Atsumu told him to drop the topic. He didn’t want to hear anything, it was just a constant reminder that his decision really wasn’t the best one.  
.  
.  
Atsumu fell asleep crying that night. Tears kept falling as he kept dreaming of having the perfect life with Kiyoomi. 

In his dream he was no longer Miya and instead Sakusa, he was happily married to Kiyoomi and the raven was happy to be married to him. The dream was so unrealistic but incredibly vivid, Atsumu thought he felt every one of Kiyoomi’s touches and heard every one of his sweet words.

The dream hurt him in the worst way possible. His consciousness showed his most secret desire coming true. He was holding a child, and from the looks of it, he was carrying another one. The dream was perfect. Absolutely, and wonderfully perfect.

-

The blonde dreaded every day that led to Tuesday morning. When the day finally came he felt guilt and sadness take over his being. He spent the early hours trying to do anything to calm his nerves.

Coffee didn’t help. Cleaning excessively was a waste of time. Meditation made his mind have enough space to linger on the thought of his pregnancy. Nothing calmed him down. 

Before he knew it, time was up and gone. He had to head down to the clinic where Sakusa most likely already stood there waiting. 

He huffed our a heavy breath and held his stomach lightly.

“...I’m sorry...”  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Atsumu arrived five minutes late. Sakusa thought nothing of it, he didn’t even bother to question him, the red eyes told him everything.

They were attended to, and both felt an urge of discomfort and anxiety hit them. Neither felt good about doing what they were here to do. Atsumu was drowning in guilt, and the fact that a mother was holding her child with her husband right next to her didn’t make him feel any better.

Sakusa meanwhile tried to hide his emotions. But if Atsumu could read his mind or hear his thoughts, then he would hear his inner-conscious yelling back at him saying to prevent this whole situation. To save his child’s life. Sakusa tried to stop hearing the angry yells of his mind, but the more he tried to block them out the louder they got. 

Both were filled with guilt, frustration, sadness, and most importantly, self-inflicting pain. 

They were taken out of their thoughts when Atsumu’s name was called out. The raven followed closely behind the blonde. Holding his hand tightly, however the nurse shooed him away.

“Why am I not allowed in there?” Sakusa asked her. She averted her eyes to ignore the piercing gaze.

“It’s a very private and personal procedure...but if your significant other would like you there then you’re allowed to come in...” 

Sakusa turned to Atsumu and saw how the blonde let go of his hand and held his head down. Both the nurse and Kiyoomi were shocked, but she left him there. 

Sakusa took a seat and hoped that everything would go right. He quietly let his tears fall when he heard a child cry from across the room. The feeling of shame was creeping up on him, and the feeling of cruelty was too.

He abruptly got up and went to the front desk.

“Oh, what do you need sir?” The elderly lady asked. 

“I would like to speak to a patient who just walked in here please” Kiyoomi muttered quietly. She nodded and then asked who the raven was looking for.

“Miya Atsumu”

She asked someone to let Sakusa visit the other. A young girl greeted him, and let him in. She gave fair warning to be careful when he walked in. The procedure hadn’t started but he still needed to be cautious. He nodded and walked into the room, he found Atsumu sitting alone. Tears kept falling down his face.

“Why are you crying?” Sakusa asked, his voice holding something other then boredom for once.

“Kiyoomi...the child is five weeks old...also, our child has a little companion...the doctor found two distinct heartbeats..”

Sakusa hugged Atsumu tightly. Patting the blonde’s stomach as he did so. 

“Don’t do it...we can work something out Atsumu, we can do whatever you want, just please don’t get rid of them...” Sakusa pleaded. Atsumu wiped his tears away, and met Kiyoomi’s teary gaze.

“...believe me I didn’t want to...” Atsumu stated. They left the room and left the whole clinic in general. Atsumu felt his mind feel at peace knowing that he wasn’t going through with it. Now what really worried him was how on earth he and Kiyoomi were going to work out?


	5. Compromise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I’m updating to much but I honestly just love this ship.

Sakusa and Atsumu spent the rest of the evening together. They cuddled up together and discussed on what they needed to do in order for all of this to work properly.

Sakusa suggested that they wait until the birth of their child to decide on something permanent. Atsumu thought that sounded good and then realized something else.

“Then where do me and you stand?” The blonde asked with curiosity filling his eyes. Sakusa averted his eyes towards another area of the room.

“Where do you want to stand?...” Sakusa murmured out. Atsumu smiled and leaned into his shoulder, “I don’t know...maybe we should attempt dating..or attempt something...ya know for the child..” the blonde mentioned. Sakusa blushed at the words.

“If that’s what you want and need from me...then I am more then willing to give it to you” Atsumu smiled and leaped completely into Sakusa’s embrace. Both males felt awkward when realizing how close they were. They mostly used each other for each other’s needs, but this new sense of affection was definitely something both could get used to.

Sakusa touched the blonde’s stomach. He couldn’t believe the other was baring his child...actually scratch that, two of his children. Sakusa lightly smiled to himself, he prided himself on being able to conceive children with someone who he genuinely held attraction towards. 

“What’s going to happen once your stomach gets more obvious?” Sakusa asked, still patting the blonde’s stomach lightly.

“I don’t know...when the time comes we’ll decide...for now let’s enjoy them...just you and me and them..”

Sakusa smiled. For once Atsumu wasn’t acting like a total brat.

-

A few weeks and Atsumu’s tiny little bump of a stomach began to swell up. His stomach now held a noticeable bump. Sakusa found Atsumu’s stomach absolutely adorable. He would kiss it whenever they were alone and mutter sweet nothings into it. 

Atsumu personally liked the affections. They felt nice. However if there was one thing that was beginning to trouble him was his career. No one knew that he was pregnant so most just continued practice like usual. Hinata and Bokuto did notice when Atsumu changed that his stomach seemed a bit more fuller, but they didn’t want to approach the topic. If Atsumu didn’t trust them enough to tell them himself then it was fine.

However, since practice continued like usual, Atsumu did the same usual stretches, exercises and practices. Sakusa didn’t like it, he thought the male was putting their children at risk, and eventually over one of their date nights: that now had become a usual thing for them, he suggested the other retired temporally.

“Omi-kun, i can’t quit, I’m still perfectly capable of playing, yes I’m in pain after, but it’s fine, completely and utterly fine” Atsumu said as he leaned his head back to look at Sakusa.

“Atsumu we’ve played three games, each one you’ve had to be subbed out, it’s obvious that you’re body can’t handle it anymore, plus you don’t have to leave it com—“

“Kiyoomi drop it, i worked hard to get on the team, neither you or the kids are stopping me from playing, I’ll play even when I’m about to give birth”

Sakusa didn’t bother to convince Atsumu otherwise. However, he cared for the blonde, and for his children, so eventually he ended up telling the team of Atsumu’s pregnancy. The team congratulated him, and assured him that they’d be easier with Atsumu. 

The blonde hated every single second of practice once his team knew. He appreciated the fact they cared enough to check up on him and go easier on him, but it wasn’t fair. He signed up for volleyball to play, it didn’t matter under what circumstance, he needed to play, it was his dream to play professionally, and now that he did, he found it so irritating that his pregnancy was stopping him from what he worked hard for. 

However Atsumu kept playing, he kept trying until he couldn’t anymore.

-

The day Atsumu was forced to retire was saddening. He felt a whole weight of sadness on his shoulders as he said his goodbyes to each one of his teammates.

He turned in his jersey, and promised he would eventually come back. However, eventually could possibly never come, and that thought broke Atsumu into pieces. The thought of his number waiting for him to come back, only for him never to show up and retrieve it, was just so depressing.

Atsumu cried the whole time as he cleared his locker. His career had literally just fallen apart in the palms of his hands. A dream he had finally grasped was now back out of reach; he was starting at square one again. This event was making him hold a tiny bit of anger towards sakusa, if he hadn’t knocked him up then he wouldn’t be here at all.

Crying his ass off as he cleaned out his locker.

Kiyoomi eventually walked into the locker room and saw that Atsumu looked like a very sad wreck. He sat down next to him and pulled the other closer, he hoped his efforts would soothe the other.

“Atsumu you’re doing a good thing, you’re doing this for them” sakusa stated. He thought it was helping calm the other; it was the opposite, it seemed to make the other sob harder and from the looks of it, it also seemed to infuriate the blonde. 

“Shut up...i didn’t ever want to give this up..i worked hard to get here..worked my fucking ass off...I can’t believe I have to give this up for them only for them to possibly despise me in the future..” Atsumu managed out. Sakusa sighed heavily, he knew how hard this was, but Atsumu still shouldn’t say those types of things.

“Atsumu...don’t say those things, they love you..I l-love you..I’ll be here for you...every step of the way...plus I know you’ll come back...you’re stubborn as hell, so this can’t possibly stop you from returning” Atsumu snickered in Sakusa’s embrace. He looked at him with glossy brown orbs.

“You mean that?..” 

“Y-yes...now blow your nose, you’re getting your snot on my sweater” Atsumu smirked. He buried his nose further into the raven’s sweater. Sakusa scowled in disgust.

“Well now you have to tolerate me and my snot, hehe...never knew you could be sweet omi..” 

Sakusa smiled lightly. His hard line of an expression quirked a bit at the end, Atsumu was doing something to him, something he didn’t understand. He never planned on starting a relationship with the other, and he certainly never had children on his agenda, but all these developments were something he didn’t really mind.

For a brief second, Sakusa was sure that he was slowly beginning to fall in love with Atsumu.


	6. Hard to believe

Atsumu stayed in Sakusa’s embrace. He didn’t want to let go, but eventually both realized they were holding up the inevitable.

The blonde was the first to let go between the two. Sakusa asked if he was ready to let this all go, Atsumu gave a semi-confident ‘yes’. They left the locker rooms and Atsumu thanked his team for giving him a chance. Each teammate felt guilt, but they all reassured him that they would wait for his return.

Atsumu said his goodbye and headed off the court. He wanted to watch the rest of Sakusa’s practice but he felt queasy, and just in general he felt like shit. He instead left home; Sakusa had to understand that this was all hard to jot down and take in.

-

As Atsumu arrived at his apartment. He looked around it and saw that now it held a more gloomy aura, maybe due to the fact that Sakusa’s belongings were littered all over the place.

He hated the fact that Sakusa had such an aura to him. Yet, he found it to be the most attractive thing about him. Sakusa might’ve always been in a mood, but he personally loved that.

Atsumu put his gym bag in its designated area. He then changed into something more comfortable; he settled for sweatpants and a plain white t-shirt. As he changed he looked at himself in the mirror, he put a hand to his stomach, rubbing it in a very motherly manner. Never in a million years did he think he would have a child. Correction, children.

He smiled at the thought of twins. He couldn’t believe that up to a few weeks ago he went to a clinic just to get rid of them. He closed his eyes and gave a heavy breath; that thought was officially dead, he never wanted to remember it.

The blonde walked into the kitchen and prepared himself a cup of tea. He had grown very fond of the liquid drink. When Sakusa first introduced it to him he was stubborn and refused to try it, however after constant nagging from the other he finally took a sip of it. It literally tasted like nothing, but the warm liquid made every ounce of his anxiousness melt away.

He watched the steam come from the mug he held in his hands. He let it cool down and during those few seconds he heard the ringing of his phone. Atsumu groaned as he tried remembering where he left the bloody electronic. After a few minutes he finally remembered it was in his sweater pocket.

He walked back into his bedroom and retrieved it. It was a call from Osamu. He returned it and heard the ringing in his ears, he wanted to hang up as soon as he heard the annoying sounds however Osamu answered quickly.

“How are you?!” Osamu asked with urgency. Atsumu didn’t understand until he remembered that he had never told his brother that he kept the children. The blonde shrugged, he’d mention it if it was brought up.

“Fine, and you?”

“You don’t feel any pain? I’ve heard about how painful that procedure can be...if ya want I’ll visit soon...sorry I didn’t call sooner, work had kept me busy”

“It’s fine, I understand your busy...but what if I told ya I kept em?” 

Osamu froze completely on his end. He didn’t know whether to jump up and down in triumph or just cry his ass off because his brother actually decided to keep them. He didn’t choose option two, but that’s the one his body preferred. Tears fell, and he smiled as they did.

“I’d cry...like I’m doing now...I hate ya, and love ya..what made ya change yer mind?”

Atsumu couldn’t imagine his cold-hearted brother actually showing some emotion. He tried to envision it; his idiot twin standing there, sobbing while his workers eyed him weird muttering whether or not to calm him down or let him cry. The blonde told Osamu everything and both felt a great sense of relief fall over them.

It felt nice to know that the children were completely alive and okay.

“So? Are ya gonna leave your whole pregnancy a secret from me?” Atsumu laughed at Osamu’s comment.

“Well...i have to admit that it’s annoying, doctor told me my hormones are all bundled up...which would make sense, I have been feeling more..erm..” Atsumu paused trying to find a better term then horny. But, it would at least sound better then him saying ‘oh, and I’ve been feeling thirsty towards sakusa, I’m always trying to get in his pants which sucks’.

“It’s fine...I’m unfortunately getting the mental image, anyways continue, this is kind of interesting..” Atsumu laughed and explained how he had frequent mood swings. Osamu said he was always like that and they bickered for a few minutes before continuing their conversation.

It eventually approached the topic of cravings. 

“I’ve heard pregnant woman crave things more then usual, have you had any of that?” Osamu asked through his end of the phone. Atsumu sighed.

“Unfortunately yes...I’ve craved a lot of things...mostly I always bother Sakusa with pastries..the thing I’ve despised is the thing I yearn for most nowadays, I guess I like the sugar or something..imagine me eating a pastry! It sucks, they taste so good and I hate that!” Atsumu whined, Osamu laughed. 

“Well you did like them a lot when we were growing up, seems like they have the same tastes as their mother” Atsumu scoffed, 

“Pastries are fattening and too sweet, you really expect me to eat that?”

“Um..if you’re a normal human-being then you should crave sugar once in awhile weirdo”

Atsumu moved away from the topic and asked his brother how he and Suna were doing. He heard how Osamu’s voice faltered as he talked. 

“It’s going somewhere...I hope..we’re just both busy ya know? He has his life and I have mine...plus we aren’t exclusive or anything, we just like one another is all”

Atsumu couldn’t believe that his brother and Suna still weren’t official. Both had been pining after one another since high school, yet they still didn’t consider one another anything. He found that to be nonsensical.

He was about to say something else, but he heard the door to the bedroom open. Sakusa appeared and walked in trying not to disturb the other. 

“Samu I gotta go, I hope Suna gets his shit together before I kick his ass for ya” Osamu laughed.

“Imagine that, Rintarō getting his ass kicked by you, a pregnant male, that’d be hilarious, anyways, bye, take care of my nieces or nephews” 

They said their goodbyes and ended the call. Now all of Atsumu’s attention shifted to Sakusa who was changing peacefully on his end of the room. He walked over to him and snaked his arms around the taller male’s waist.

“What did you and your brother discuss?” Sakusa questioned turning around to wrap his arms around the male properly. Atsumu smiled and closed his eyes.

“Nothing much, just the kids...did ya know him and Suna still aren’t together? That’s bullshit right there..how could it be we ended up together before they did?”

“Well they’ll get together eventually...they’re probably just taking their time..” sakusa said, Atsumu sighed. 

“Ya think we’d be like them if it weren’t for the kids?” Atsumu asked with actual curiosity in his voice, Kiyoomi contemplated his answer. Would he really consider dating Atsumu if the other weren’t carrying his kids? 

“If I’m being honest no...you had me under your spell since the very beginning, even if you weren’t pregnant I would still have asked you out, it might’ve just taken some time” 

Atsumu blushed and wore a smug expression at hearing those words leave Kiyoomi’s mouth.

“Hehe..ya just admitted to liking me, I knew it”

“Oh really? Then how come your were shocked when I proposed the offer of sleeping together?” Sakusa asked, Atsumu turned at least fifty different shades of red.

“Shaddup, it caught me off guard...I never knew ya fooled around with people is all”

“I only have sex with people I like, only difference here is...you’re my first serious relationship”

Atsumu smiled smugly in Kiyoomi’s embrace. He found it hard to believe that he had the raven since the very beginning. He was grateful towards the Cupid who shot an arrow towards his precious Omi-kun. Now the raven was all his, and only his.


	7. Good news, bad news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t believe I’ve updated this so much, I’m so proud of myself for not forgetting about it automatically.

Atsumu and Sakusa were waiting for the calling of ‘Miya’. Today they were going to check on how their twins were doing. It had been a total month since the last checkup, and Atsumu was nervous.

He always was when it came to these kinds of things. 

Sakusa noticed the blonde was growing tense and held his hand tightly to reassure him that everything was fine. He promised Atsumu a month ago that he would stick by him, now he wanted to show that he really was serious about what he said.

Atsumu sighed happily. He muttered a quick ‘thanks’ under his breathe to show his gratitude towards the other. Sakusa smiled and whispered a ‘your welcome’ into his ear.

The surname of ‘Miya’ was called and both got up. The nurse greeted them in a kind manner like always. When they were in the tiny space considered a room, she followed her usual procedures of asking how Atsumu was doing with the pregnancy, if there were any odd pains, and answered some questions they might’ve had to the best of her ability.

She excused herself once she was done and Atsumu leaned into Kiyoomi. 

“Are you tired?” Sakusa asked, wrapping a hand around the other’s waist.

“Yes, ya didn’t let me sleep last night remember?” Atsumu mumbled out. Sakusa blushed at the memory from the previous night, he wasn’t proud of it, but that night was definitely something different. He lightly smiled. 

“You were good...but after this we can skip the shopping and instead go home so you can rest” sakusa stated, Atsumu yawned.

“I know...but, it’s fine, really, I’ll drink a coffee or something..maybe you’ll want to go at it again tonight...so I need the energy” sakusa flushed. Atsumu really needed to behave better when they were in public.

They let go of one another when the doctor walked in. She was a woman in her mid twenties and had attended them since the very beginning. She said her good morning as usual and asked beforehand if they had any lingering questions that they needed answers to.

Both shook their heads and she smiled. The ultrasound was conducted like always and Atsumu flinched once more when the doctor rubbed the freezing lotion on his stomach. To this day he still didn’t understand why they had to do that to perform an ultrasound, wasn’t there any other way?

The twins were manifested on the screen of the computer. Sakusa wondered if when they grew up they’d be tall; right now they were tiny, still pretty big, but mostly tiny. The doctor confirmed them to be fifteen weeks old.

“They’re developing and growing perfectly fine, their heartbeats are also completely fine, now I would like both of you to take in mind that from now on they’ll be moving” she said calmly, Atsumu looked at her with confusion in his eyes.

“What?” Atsumu said, he literally laid their dumbfounded; he wasn’t at all ready for their movements, not a single cell in his body thought they could handle the twins moving around.

“Yep, once you enter your sixteenth week they shall begin to move around a bit, after that they’ll kick even more and if you experience pain from this then it is completely normal, some babies tend to kick hard, especially if it’s twins”

Sakusa reached for Atsumu’s hand and held it tightly. He silently celebrated, he was finally going to feel their movements. His children were actually going to begin moving. He found that absolutely fascinating. 

“May i ask about the gender? When will that be revealed?” Sakusa asked. That was the first time he had spoken to the doctor in ever. She smiled happily.

“In four weeks I should be able to confirm it, but that depends, some children refuse to show their genders, so the parents have to wait until the actual birth”

Atsumu smiled at the thought of carrying either twin boys or girls. He found that to be so sweet.

“Any other questions?” the doctor asked as she began to clean up Atsumu’s stomach. Both looked at one another, Sakusa opened his mouth last minute to speak up.

“When will they hear noises?” The raven asked, the doctor smiled once more. 

“Usually at eighteen weeks, but at twenty-four weeks their ears are developing rapidly, so after that they’ll hear almost everything around them”

Atsumu and Kiyoomi were pretty interested at the fact that the twins would Also begin hearing. That was the last question they asked during that visit. They said their ‘thank you’s’ and ‘goodbyes’ before finally leaving the clinic.

They ended up outside and walked towards the shopping district that was just a few blocks away. They talked the whole way there and just enjoyed each other’s company. However there were a few instances where Sakusa got protective over Atsumu, he didn’t like how people were eyeing the blonde.

Especially when they walked into store. Most woman were eyeing him up and down, some even muttering disgusting things under their breath. Sakusa didn’t like it, but Atsumu told him to calm down and that it honestly was fine. But even the blonde didn’t believe it himself, the looks and mutters were a bit troublesome. 

They tried shopping peacefully, but that became a hassle with how the mutters became clear as daylight statements, and the eyes became from avoidable looks to full on inevitable glares. Eventually it all got too much for Atsumu and he walked out, leaving Sakusa to purchase the items without him. 

Sakusa met up with Atsumu outside and saw the other was breathing heavily, trying to hold back tears. He tried his best to comfort him despite having shopping bags in his hands.

“It’s fine, ignore it, they’re jealous”

“Of what omi? That I’m pregnant at twenty-three, that I’m male, Kiyoomi what could they possibly envy?” Atsumu exclaimed in frustration. Sakusa kissed the blonde’s forehead.

“Everything, You’re so carefree and perfect, how could they possibly not envy that? Next time ignore them when I tell you to...you’re too pretty to wear a frown on your face..”

Atsumu’s lips quirked up a bit. Sakusa smirked, he was thankful that his tactics actually worked.

“You’re so damn lame Omi-Omi”

“You’ve unfortunately been rubbing off on me, I blame you for this new development in my persona”

“Then arrest me sir if it’s such a crime” Atsumu teased holding Sakusa’s hand. The raven blushed and averted his eyes towards a different direction.

“Maybe..” 

Atsumu turned bright red and buried his head into Kiyoomi’s chest to hide his very obvious embarrassment.

“Lame..”


	8. Precious and perfect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this story might be getting a bit long, but like I said I love this ship. I hope you enjoy this chapter, there will be a lot of fluff.

Sakusa was being terrorized by fans, journalists, paparazzi and et cetera. After the shopping trip he had with Atsumu. Apparently someone had gotten a photo with him hugging Atsumu.

The photo didn’t bother him, he personally liked the fact that people knew of his relationship with the blonde, what really bothered him however was the disgusting things people were saying about Atsumu.

Fans had completely gone against the blonde and began to say that he was a supposed ‘whore’ for getting pregnant so young. Or how the child was most likely not even Sakusa’s. The raven was disgusted with their behavior especially because of the toll it was taking on Atsumu.

The blonde kept having breakdowns at random times of the day saying how they most likely had a point, each time Sakusa had to convince him otherwise. Nowadays Atsumu had incredibly low self-esteem, and Sakusa couldn’t stand it anymore. He wanted to stop seeing Atsumu sobbing and muttering absurd things.

He eventually came up with a plan and hoped it would work.

-

It was a Monday morning when Sakusa set his plan into action. He got up and everything ready for Atsumu. He walked into the kitchen and prepared him the most perfect breakfast he could make.

Atsumu woke up and was greeted with breakfast in bed. He wanted to cry because of how sweet Sakusa was being towards him. He really felt like he didn’t deserve it, not a bit of what he had did he think he deserve. Not one bit.

As he finished eating Sakusa asked how he was feeling. Atsumu admitted that he wasn’t feeling at all great. Sakusa could understand why, the rumors and disgusting words were still spreading like wildfire. 

He gave Atsumu a kiss on his forehead, before asking of a favor.

“Are you willing to take a photo with me?” Was the question Sakusa presented Atsumu with. He nodded sheepishly, and was pulled gently up and off the bed. Atsumu stood in front of the full-sized mirror and didn’t understand why Sakusa was doing this. 

“Omi-Omi what are you going to do?” Atsumu asked. Sakusa snaked his arms around the blonde’s tummy and rubbed soothing circles into it. Atsumu calmed down underneath the nice and tender touches. The raven handed over his phone to the blonde.

“You already know my password, so I would like you for you to take a photo, and I want you smiling...do you understand?” 

Atsumu felt his anxiety hit again. He bit his lip lightly.

“Omi-Kun, people are going to see this, they’re going to call me more cruel things, I don’t want to add more fire to the already existing flames...” Atsumu muttered out. Sakusa kissed his cheek reassuringly.

“It’s fine, I have a way to make them shut up...now zip your lips and take the photo”

Atsumu breathed heavily and took it. He stiffened when he felt Sakusa kiss his neck and shoulder. The kisses felt a bit to intimate to be shown up on a photo, however Atsumu thought they would make a nice shot, so he continued to take them. 

Eventually their little photo shoot ended and both went back to bed. Sakusa let Atsumu curl up into his side and the blonde fell asleep. While Atsumu let his mind wonder in dreamland, Sakusa chose the best of the photo’s to post to his social media.

He settled with the one where Atsumu held the proudest smile as he kissed his shoulder. He didn’t know what to caption it until he looked at Atsumu who laid right beside him. He settled with “precious and perfect”, after that he added a very brief statement.

‘Stop terrorizing Atsumu, he deserves to smile’

And with that the photo was updated onto his account. He turned off his phone to ignore any annoying messages and comments. He didn’t feel like focusing on that, not when he had his most precious and perfect person right next to him.

He whispered into the blonde’s ear. 

“I-I love you..”


	9. Reveal? Or to not reveal?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I legit deleted the original one by accident, I’m so sorry but I hope you enjoy.

After the photo was released everyone left Atsumu alone. The blonde was so thankful that he wasn’t the center of attention. He was finally able to step outside without feeling paranoid that someone might tell him things.

He thanked Sakusa a lot when the bullying had stopped. He regretted ever thanking the raven for anything.

-

Atsumu scowled towards Sakusa. He couldn’t believe the raven was doing this; today was not the best day for practice.

“I can’t believe you prefer a volleyball over me and your children...”

“You know I don’t, but our next game is coming up, I have to be able to give my best”

“Mhm, Whatever, not like we care”

Sakusa sighed as he finished changing.

“Don’t be like that, you know I don’t want to miss this...I’ll make it up to you later”

Atsumu rolled his eyes and didn’t give a single reply. Sakusa gave him one last goodbye hug and kiss before leaving. The raven really didn’t want to miss this appointment, but he couldn’t call out on a practice day. He honestly needed it, his techniques couldn’t afford to get rusty.

The blonde went back to sleep, but before doing so he put an alarm on. If not he knew he could sleep past his appointment, and he really couldn’t afford to do that this time. 

Not when this appointment he was promised, that he would most likely find out the twins genders this time.  
.  
.  
Atsumu groaned when his phone rang loudly. He stopped the alarm but by doing so he also threw his phone to the floor. He whined loudly as he retrieved it, he wasn’t stunned to see a minor crack at the corner. 

He sighed. Just what he needed, to wake up and crack his phone. 

He laid back in bed and was ready to fall back asleep however a knock on his front door woke him up instantly. He scratched his head lightly as he went to answer it. Osamu stood there happily. Atsumu was ready to close the door on his brother however his twin held it open.

“Don’t even think about it asshole, now go change so we can leave”

“Still as bitchy as ever Huh?” Atsumu muttered as he let Osamu in. The other quirked a brow as he left his shoes by the door.

“Look who’s talking” Osamu retorted, Atsumu gave him a glare.

“Shaddup, Anyways Wait here I’ll be right out, eventually...might take a few minutes”

“Hurry up already”  
.  
.  
Osamu began to wonder why his brother was taking so long. They only had half-an-hour to get to the clinic. Eventually the blonde came out with red, glossy eyes. Osamu didn’t even bother asking he already suspected what happened.

“Let’s go..” Atsumu said. Osamu got his shoes and was the first out the door. His twin following closely behind him. They really needed to hurry up If they wanted to make it on time.

They walked all the way there talking about literally nothing but everything. They arrived at the clinic with ten minutes to spare. Atsumu was relieved and so was Osamu.

The name of ‘Miya’ was called five minutes after their arrival and the nurse thought she seeing things. There were literal two of the same patients. She tried to not get distracted when she conducted her procedures but she was just a little weirded out. 

She didn’t expect the twins to be a genetic thing, but from the looks of it, that was exactly the case.

If the nurse was already stunned then both twins wondered about the doctor’s reaction. When she walked in she didn’t say much, just briefly introduced herself to Osamu, said her usual hello, and gave a very warm smile towards both.

“I had an assumption that the twins were a genetic thing, I didn’t actually expect myself to be correct” she commented as she rubbed the lotion onto Atsumu’s stomach. Both twins snickered a bit.

The ultrasound procedure happened like usual, however both parties in this case had a goal; both wanted and needed to see the babies genders. Both twins were paying very close attention to the computer and to the doctor to see if one or the other revealed anything.

The doctor tried the first five minutes to work with the twins, but neither one were showing their gender.

“Mr. Miya, May I add a bit of pressure? It could possibly give these little guys a little push to reveal their genders”

“..Okay..”

The pressure was added and both twins began to wiggle around in Atsumu’s stomach. The blonde groaned at a particular movement, it hurt like hell when both babies decided to kick at the same time. However it did help, the doctor was able to determine what gender they were after a few seconds.

“Congratulations Mr. Miya, you’ll be having twin boys” the doctor exclaimed as she cleaned Atsumu’s stomach. Both Osamu and Atsumu sat there shocked and excited. The blonde felt joy course through his body, Kiyoomi had said he was good with any gender but the other had revealed just a couple days ago that he secretly wanted twin boys.

“Thank you” Atsumu said on his way out. The doctor smiled.

“It was my pleasure, I hope to see you again in a couple weeks, please take care of yourself” she said. Atsumu nodded and said one last goodbye.

They headed back towards Atsumu’s apartment and Osamu said his goodbye to his brother. The male left but not without congratulating his brother and giving him a hug. 

Osamu left with a huge smile on his face. He couldn’t believe he was going to have nephews; just the thought made his heart swell with joy.

While Osamu celebrated so did Atsumu. He didn’t know whether to call Kiyoomi or wait until the raven came home from practice. At the end he decided to wait, he knew it would be more convenient for himself and for his Omi-Kun.  
.  
.  
Kiyoomi came home later in the evening. He was exhausted but appreciated when Atsumu came out of no where to hug him. He melted into the other’s embrace and just let every ounce of pain and stress wash away from his body.

He let go when realizing what happened with Atsumu today.

“What are their genders?” Sakusa asked with urgency. Atsumu wanted to tell the male, but he thought that making the other wait would actually be quite fun.

“I’m sorry, but they didn’t show omi-omi..” Sakusa groaned into Atsumu’s chest. The blonde patted the raven’s curly locks of hair. He felt a bit guilty for not telling Sakusa, but he honestly just wanted to mess with the other. Just for a bit.


	10. Losing isn’t an option

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don’t know if I should speed this along and hurry up and finish. But in all honesty I don’t want too. I hope you all enjoy.

Sakusa had tried many times to get the answer of what genders his children were, however Atsumu didn’t dare to budge. No matter how much Sakusa attempted to bribe him, he refused to spill a word.

But, he did end up feeling bad so he made a little wager with his very desperate lover.

“If you win your next game, I’ll tell ya, but if you lose, you’re going to sit and wait patiently”

Sakusa reluctantly agreed. He had no other choice, he knew that the blonde would never tell him just like that. But, everyday he pleaded for his game to come at an even faster pace; he wanted to know his children’s genders so bad.

-

Sakusa conducted his usual stretching routine as the arena filled itself. He started from his wrists, all the way down to his ankles. He made sure that no limb he had went without a decent stretch. The raven was anxious, his stomach felt as if it had many, many, butterflies.

Bokuto noticed this and patted his back.

“Omi-Kun you need to relax, take a deep breath and calm down, you’ll be perfectly fine”

Sakusa gave a very brief nod to show that he had gotten the hint. But he still didn’t feel his anxiety going away; if there was one thing he despised about himself, is instead of just feeling nervous, he felt incredibly anxious, which was not a good feeling to bare. 

Sakusa was almost going to line up when he heard the shout of his nickname. He turned around and sure enough he saw Atsumu in the stands. He looked around to make sure no one had their eyes on him before making his way over to the blonde. As he approached Atsumu he felt his anxiety be stripped away; he couldn’t believe that Atsumu could do this nowadays with just his sole presence.

“You look superb in my jersey” Sakusa complimented. He received a soft laugh from Atsumu, however it was barely audible due to the loud cheers of the crowds.

“Thanks...I think your number suits me, what do ya say?” Atsumu questioned, Sakusa’s straight line of an expression became a smirk.

“So does my surname, what do you have to say about that?” Atsumu blushed at Sakusa’s sweet words. The whole moment felt like something out of a dream.

“L-lame...go line-up..also ya better win, ya know losing ain’t an option”

“Do I get any encouragement?” Atsumu averted his eyes as he pulled Sakusa in for a soft kiss. Both males were left blushing but unfortunately Sakusa was called over; he really wanted to spend more time with Atsumu.

Sakusa lines up alongside his other teammates. He greeted the other team to the best of his ability, trying to give a smile that seemed convincing enough to hold just a bit of kindness. 

After he got into his position. He started off right at the serving corner. He peered a glance at Atsumu and flashed him a thumbs up. The blonde couldn’t help but smile at him and cheer for him. Yells of “win win omi” were the only things Sakusa could hear.

The whistle blew. Sakusa took a deep breath before following up with stepping a few steps back. Atsumu was confused and then witnessed Sakusa do the same serve that he’d do to start off a game; a magnificent jump floater serve. Atsumu felt his ego be boosted just a bit when he watched his precious Omi do one of his moves.

The serve ended up counting as a point. Sakusa smiled as he got the ball to make another one. At the end he ended up getting five serves in a row. That scored the team exactly five points automatically. The team congratulated him and so did Atsumu from the stands. As the blonde cheered he could hear mutters from many other people around him; he closed his eyes and ignored them, nothing was going to stop him from cheering for his favorite player.

“Sakusa seems to be on a roll today, wonder what has him so motivated” a commentator asked. Mostly everyone in the arena had the same question in their head, just what on earth was Sakusa’s motivation? 

Sakusa was Definitely on point for a reason. He was giving more then 100% if people could say, they would all give the answer that the raven was giving them at least 150% in this one game. He blocked, scored, received, and served in the best way possible, each movement didn’t have a single flaw.  
.  
.  
The game went to full sets; Sakusa was tired but he remembered why he was doing this. The genders of his twin babies were more important then anything else, even his tired and sore muscles. And the smile and hug he would get from Atsumu was definitely worth all of his hard work, possibly even more.

Sakusa noticed that his team and the other were tied. He wanted to win, losing wasn’t at all on his agenda. Atsumu felt his anxiety creep on him when he noticed each team had a score of twenty-three. He crossed his fingers and wished Sakusa as much luck as he could.

The game continued and Bokuto ended up making another shot, however the other team seemed to be wanting to catch up quick. Sakusa was getting frustrated, he wanted the game to end. He glanced at his teammates and contemplated a plan in his head. Sakusa peered a side-eyed look towards Hinata and the other automatically knew what that meant. 

Hinata set the ball when he finally got his hands on it and all the hitters went for it. A very quick and impulsive synchro attack was made by the jackals. But Sakusa was ultimately the one who hit the ball onto the other side of the court. Silence filled the arena as the raven landed on the ground, however after the jackals win settled in everyone cheered, especially Atsumu.

“That’s Sakusa Kiyoomi for you everyone! An amazingly good player!”

The Jackals lined up and thanked the other team for the game, and congratulated one another. Sakusa headed off towards the direction of the locker room however he saw Atsumu running towards him and stopped to greet him with open arms.

Atsumu leaped into his arms and was thankful that Sakusa managed to hoist him up. He showered the raven with loving kisses; he didn’t care who saw, he just wanted everyone to know that Kiyoomi was all his.

“Kiyoomi you were amazing! Absolutely amazing! I’m so proud of you!” 

“You were my motivation, now may you please just tell me?” Sakusa asked looking up at the blonde with pleading eyes. Atsumu smiled.

“Take a guess”

“I’d say twin boys, but I’m prob—“

“Correct Kiyoomi-kun, a new generation of twin boys are going to be born” Atsumu said proudly. Sakusa held the blonde tighter and showered the male in his arms with tons of tender kisses. Luck was definitely on Atsumu’s and Kiyoomi’s side.


	11. Oh, crap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy, I had so much fun writing this chapter. Also has anyone listened to The Weeknd’s album trilogy? No just me, welp I hope you enjoy.

Sakusa and Atsumu were in their most romantic phase in their relationship. Almost everything was going smoothly; keyword here is almost.

If there was one thing that was getting to Sakusa’s head was the mood swings Atsumu had. He was never good with emotions, and when it came to Atsumu’s mood swings he didn’t know what to do at all. Atsumu was only happy for certain periods of time. He still remembered how after he won his last game the blonde got so jealous due to the fact that he paid attention to a fan.

Feelings and mood swings were the things that to this very day Sakusa couldn’t understand and wasn’t good at.

-

Sakusa woke up a bit earlier usual. He was readying himself to get off and then remembered it was his day off. He sighed happily as he laid back down in bed. 

He turned on his side and admired the sleeping Atsumu. He was looked so sweet and peaceful in his sleep, who would’ve ever suspected that on his worst days he was quite the opposite. Sakusa caressed the blonde’s stomach, he felt a tiny kick when he rubbed a soothing circle into the area. He chuckled lightly, at least now he knew that he had disturbed one of his child’s slumber.

He kept caressing the stomach and got more and more kicks. Eventually the kicks woke up Atsumu, and Sakusa was greeted with a very tempered blonde.

“Kiyoomi we’re trying to sleep..” Atsumu muttered as he gave his back towards the raven.

“Sumu, it’s seven in the morning, the day has already started” 

“I don’t care...screw the morning..” Sakusa sighed and shook his head. He attempted to get Atsumu out of bed but the blonde refused to get up. The blonde even managed to shove the other off the bed during one of his rants. Kiyoomi landed on his ass and glared at Atsumu who sat up fully awake.

“How dare you?” Kiyoomi remarked, Atsumu scoffed his way.

“Seriously? How dare you, fucking woke me up...hate you..” Atsumu muttered, Kiyoomi gave an unamused look; the blonde always said that when he was in a mood. Sakusa kneeled in front of Atsumu and reached up to kiss him. 

“..Morning beautiful...” Atsumu turned crimson at the word ‘beautiful’; it wasn’t new, but it still managed to make him feel all warm inside.

“Morning Kiyoomi..” Atsumu said as he wrapped his arms around the other. They stayed in each other’s warmth until Kiyoomi made the announcement of going for breakfast.

“Breakfast date then?” Atsumu questioned as the other walked into the restroom. Sakusa peeked his hand out to give him a thumbs up. Atsumu sighed.

‘Time to feel like crap’ the blonde thought to himself as he got up.  
.  
.  
Kiyoomi held a sobbing Atsumu in his arms. The male was crying loudly due to the fact that none of his clothes fit, or didn’t look good. Kiyoomi didn’t understand what Atsumu was talking about, the blonde looked good in everything, especially the red hoodie and ripped jeans he had chosen to wear.

“Stop crying, you look incredible”

“S-stop..*hic*..l-lying asshole!..” Atsumu said in between his hiccups and sobs. Kiyoomi had no idea what to do, he didn’t know how to make the other feel better.

“Atsumu stop it, you look great...I’m even considering having you for breakfast instead...” Kiyoomi murmured into Atsumu’s hair. The blonde pushed him away and wiped his tears away as a smug expression began to grow on his face.

“I’m not stopping ya omi-omi..” Sakusa smiled as he saw the other was back to normal.

“When we come back home...now let’s go, I’m actually hungry”  
.  
The breakfast date went nice. They discussed a lot of things that had been troubling them. And Sakusa was incredibly grateful that he was actually able to enjoy his breakfast without the other getting in a mood.

It was nice just to have a peaceful date, or as far as peaceful can go for a professional volleyball player and his pregnant lover. 

After breakfast they took a walk to a park. They stayed for a few minutes enjoying the scenery before deciding it was time to go back home.  
.  
.  
Kiyoomi scrolled through his phone, a few notifications were beginning to annoy him so he checked what they were about. He always hated having to read endless paragraphs, why couldn’t they just get to the fucking point? 

As he read Atsumu eyed him with suspicious eyes. He personally thought the other was taking to long on his phone; in reality he had only been on it for ten minutes, but for a moody Atsumu that was way too much time.

The blonde snatched the phone from the other’s hands. Sakusa let the whole thing settle in before turning to Atsumu.

“What was that for?”

“You were spendin’ too much time on it...I just wanted yer attention is all...you aren’t home as often anymore..”

Kiyoomi sighed in defeat. Atsumu wasn’t wrong, he hadn’t had any days off lately and now it seemed to be taking a toll on Atsumu. He didn’t bother to ask for his phone, he instead opened his arms and Atsumu curled up into them.

They stayed there in each other’s embrace until Atsumu asked a very out-of-blue question.

“Kiyoomi do you actually want something with me? I can’t offer you the things others have...so why are you still here with me?” 

Sakusa gave a very tedious expression. He hated when Atsumu asked these types of questions; did the other really expect to get a different answer then the one he already knew? 

“Yes I do...I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t, plus you offer me so many more things then others..you’re amazing and I love you..but what brought this up?”

Atsumu averted his eyes from the curious dark-colored eyes.

“I don’t know...I just feel like I’m not good enough for you...I’m not pretty, and I’m not a good person...I always have the feeling that you’ll one day finally realize and leave..”

Kiyoomi hugged the other in his arms even tighter. He couldn’t believe sometimes how lowly Atsumu thought of himself.

“You’re not only enough, you’re so much more, now stop doubting yourself...I chose you for a reason you know that right?”

“And what possible reason could that be?”

Kiyoomi smiled as he began to explain his ultimate reason of why he chose Atsumu of all people to fall in love with. 

“I thought you could change me for the best...you had a wonderful aura about yourself..I tried to resist but I couldn’t, and eventually I found myself wanting you and needing you in what I thought was the worst way possible...I’ve never fallen in love, and you came into my life and changed that..”

Atsumu felt literal tears in his eyes. He showered Kiyoomi in kisses.

“That was so lame, but my reason is pretty much the same...I thought you were hot, and eventually I found myself being attracted to more then just your physical image”

Kiyoomi laughed out loud.

“You always complained about my personality and then you fell for it?”

“May I remind you that I thought you were hot...I only liked your looks at first, but your personality was also okay too..”

“Well to be fair I also liked your looks...”

Atsumu felt a blush creep up, he smiled smugly and peered a glance at Kiyoomi.

“Which were?” Atsumu asked, Kiyoomi could literally feel the smugness in the blonde’s question.

“Your soft features had me under your spell, and your body is just breathtaking...believe me your looks are amazing..”

“Hehe, thank you Omi, meanwhile you fawned over my looks I personally liked your curly jet black hair, and twin moles...and..” 

Atsumu whispered the next part into the raven’s ear. Sakusa blushed at the vulgar comment however he couldn’t help himself from getting up abruptly and pulling the other in the direction of their shared bedroom.

Atsumu was laid onto the bed and gasped when Kiyoomi began to kiss his still clothed inner thigh. 

“..Kiyoomi, what are you going to do?..”

“..Show you exactly what parts of your body I fell in love with...believe me, there are many..”

The rest of their day was filled with pure and utter passionate coitus. Sakusa smiled fondly when he wrapped his arms around a completely satisfied Atsumu. He found himself admiring the beautiful features of his lover and he felt as if he were falling in love all over again. He smiled as he remembered in four months how he wouldn’t have to deal with any more of Atsumu’s mood swings.

He was disappointed at the thought. He was finally learning to read emotions, but the reward he would get at the end of the four months that still needed to come kept him calm and at ease. 

Just four more months and the twins would finally be in his arms, or at least Atsumu’s arms.


	12. Let’s change the surname

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this would be good since the story is reaching it’s final chapters, so I hope you enjoy this. Also am I moving to fast, or is this actually good?

Sakusa didn’t realize what a huge mistake he had made a couple days ago until he found the little red, velvet box in his sweater pocket.

He felt absolutely stupid for having sex with Atsumu instead of proposing to the other. He had everything planned, he even remembered how he planned to do it later in the afternoon of that one day off, however his plan had gone completely forgotten.

He felt guilt as he sighed heavily. Sakusa felt disappointed, there were no more days off for a long while; he couldn’t believe he had forgotten to do something as important as proposing. 

-

Sakusa woke up on a Friday morning. He changed for practice and eyed the velvet box that still laid peacefully in his sweater pocket. He took a deep breath and made up his mind. He’d propose to the blonde in the most romantic way later today.

Atsumu woke up and saw the raven rummaging through some things. He ignored the noise and then felt the raven snake an arm around his waist.

“‘Sumu”

“Hm?” Atsumu bummed out, his eyes still closed and his breathing still as even as possible.

“Osamu said he wanted to hang out with you later today, I suggest you go, it’ll do you some good” Kiyoomi muttered. It wasn’t a complete lie, the other had been meaning to hang out with his twin but hadn’t gotten the time to. The raven thought it would be fine if he just called last minute and asked him to do him a favor.

“‘Kay what time?” Atsumu asked in between a yawn. Kiyoomi thought about it, he needed Atsumu out of the house for at least an hour or two. Practice ended exactly at three in the afternoon.

“Exactly at three”

Atsumu gave his lover a confused look.

“But omi you come out at three..”

“Doesn’t matter, you and your brother need to spend quality time together, anyways I’m going to leave, don’t forget the time” Kiyoomi murmured. He kissed Atsumu goodbye and left the blonde incredibly confused but the other ignored it; he’d tell Osamu about it when he saw him later today.  
.  
.  
“Osamu please, do me the favor” Kiyoomi pleaded through the phone. Osamu couldn’t believe that the other had done some bull crap such as this.

“I’m busy, did you really have to choose today of all days? Can’t you wait till your next day off”

“Do you really think your brother deserves to be proposed to in two weeks from now? Osamu please, i need this, just keep him out of the house for an hour at least” Kiyoomi said as he opened the doors to the gymnasium.

“Kiyoomi, you owe me one, i just want you to remember that” Osamu said through the other end of the phone. Kiyoomi smiled in triumph.

“Thank you I promise you won’t regret it”

“I better not, this is costing me a lot believe me” Osamu said. It was partially true, he was planning on confessing to Suna, but the other hadn’t even answered his message to meet up: only read it. At least Atsumu would manage to keep his thoughts at bay.

-

Sakusa hurried home after practice. By 3:10 he was already on the subway. When he opened the door he found the whole apartment empty. A simple note was left on the counter notifying him that Atsumu had really left with Osamu.

Sakusa changed into something more comfortable and checked the time.

The clock read three-twenty, he had at least an hour to prepare everything, and maybe if he hurried he’d have at least five minutes to spare for himself.  
.  
.  
While Sakusa was at home making a whole beautiful and romantic scene, Atsumu was with Osamu. They had decided to spend their time exploring one of Tokyo’s many bookstores.

However Osamu could tell something was on his brother’s mind; he looked a little to nervous.

“What’s up?” Osamu asked as he put a light novel down. Atsumu skimmed through the manga in his hands. 

“Nothing, just Sakusa was acting weird this morning...I don’t know, do ya think he’s leaving me?..” Atsumu asked, Osamu rolled his eyes. 

“Stop being so negative, why do you always fear him leaving ya?” Osamu asked with actual curiosity. He didn’t understand why his brother always had that thought lingering in the back of his mind.

“‘Cause...it’d make sense, he has so many people that are line waiting for a turn, why wouldn’t he give it to them?”

“Maybe because he loves you...I still don’t get why you can’t believe it, be grateful you have someone..” Osamu muttered out. Atsumu turned his whole attention to his brother; Osamu seemed a bit more down. 

“You and Suna still haven’t become anything?” Atsumu asked as he picked up another manga. Osamu shrugged as he opened another light novel.

“Nope..I think I might give up on him..he isn’t interested in me, I don’t know why I let my stupidity block out the truth”

Atsumu pouted. He felt bad for his brother, he really wished Suna would get his shit together already.

“Well, I support ya, you could do way better then that sly fox anyways” Osamu laughed at his twin’s stupid comment.

“Thanks”  
.  
.  
Sakusa completed the dinner without making a single error. However the factor that still laid before him was what exactly would make the whole proposal perfect.

He thought that candles and rose petals was to damn cliche but he had no other ideas. But he refused to go with candles and roses, Atsumu deserved more then just a cliche. 

He saw that he still had a few minutes and decided to leave the scenery for later. For now he would get started on dessert for the evening.

Sakusa decided to stick with a simple thing he had learned during his high school years; a chocolate lava cake. He knew that Atsumu was a fan of chocolate so he felt pretty confident that the other would like it.

He got to work and realized he was missing an ingredient. Sakusa muttered curses under his breath as he got his jacket and left hurriedly towards the nearest store.  
.  
.  
Osamu and Atsumu walked into a cafe and decided they’d spend their last remaining hour there. Osamu went with a simple coffee while Atsumu chose to get a chai tea latte. The drink had become a personal favorite.

They took a seat in a booth and waited for their drinks. As they waited they began to talk about Osamu’s whole love life.

“So you’re telling me, Suna dated someone temporarily while you guys were seeing each other kind of”

“Yeah..they weren’t serious is what he told me, but it still came as a shocker...I just don’t know if I’m doing something wrong or right, I don’t get why we can’t leave each other alone...we try yet, we always end up spending time together..”

Atsumu heard the surname of ‘Miya’ be called and let his brother go get their drinks. Osamu came back a few seconds later and they kept discussing the topic.

“So what do you want to do?” Atsumu asked as he took a sip of his drink. Osamu shrugged.

“I don’t know...I’ve been talking to Kita a lot lately, so ya know that’s something...he told me that maybe he needs me in the worst way possible and then I asked him what that meant and he admitted that maybe Suna just wanted me because I could provide the affection and love he needs in the moment..”

Atsumu was a bit stunned. They both knew Kita was brutally honest, but that response was exactly on point.

“Wow...your love life really is something..but I thought you and Suna were finally getting everything together, you even had hopes..” Atsumu said. It was true, Osamu had admitted that he and Suna were finally going somewhere with their relationship, however everything Osamu had said currently was pointing downhill.

“I thought so to..but every time that he starts growing fond of me, he ends up backing away..it’s as if he were resisting, but I don’t understand from what”

Atsumu smiled, that’s exactly what he hoped his brother would say. Osamu was confused at the grin his twin wore, he really didn’t think any of this could have brought the other joy.

“He’s smitten by you, haven’t you realized? The resistance gives it away, he’s probably scared of commitment...wouldn’t be a shocker there”

“Can’t be” Osamu said in denial. He couldn’t believe that Suna was being so complicated over an issue such as commitment.

“Samu, he literally needs you but refuses to admit to it, he’s scared of what commitment brings...wouldn’t bring much, just a lot of dates and stuff like that”

Osamu let out a laugh. Atsumu was happy to see his twin wearing a smile again. They might’ve hated one another from time to time, but that didn’t mean they didn’t care about each other. 

“That’s sounds corny”

“Do ya want the guy or not? Because if you do then you suck it all up and deal with the lameness of it all”

-

Sakusa checked the time once more. The clock read 5:30 of the afternoon. He had finished everything exactly on time, now all he needed was something to make everything else romantic.

Sakusa contemplated many, many, things. At the end he found himself settling with candles and stupid rose petals. He hated the fact that he had to do the shit that he hated most because he couldn’t come up with more ideas.

He left the apartment for the second time that evening and bought everything necessary.

He hurried home and got the rest of the things ready. Sakusa ended up coming up with something as he was out and was Thankful that he did. He scattered flowers around the table.

then followed it up with tiny golden stars everywhere. He knew it was going to be hard to clean up later but Atsumu was worth spending a whole hour sweeping up stars from the ground. Along with many flower petals.

Sakusa walked into the bedroom and got himself ready; he needed to look presentable.  
.  
.  
Atsumu stood at the subway station and was already saying his goodbye to Osamu. 

“We need to hang out before the twins are born” Osamu said as he stood in front of his twin, peering over his side to check if the train was coming yet or not. 

“Definitely, I wish you luck with Suna, take care of yourself and get home safely”

“Ya sound like mum, but okay, you also need to take care of yourself, actually especially you, anyways get home safely, and don’t talk to strangers” Osamu warned, Atsumu scoffed.

“Thanks, I’ll see ya next time, have a safe trip home” Atsumu said one last time. Osamu nodded and heard the noises of the train coming. He turned around and gave Atsumu one last wave before disappearing in with the crowds of people.

Atsumu made sure to see that other left before making his own way home. He took the other train that came by and headed home. He was exhausted but it was incredibly nice to spend time with his twin. 

Sakusa was right, he really did need to spend more quality time with Osamu.  
.  
.  
Sakusa wasn’t even done with his shower when he heard the calling of his name. He hurried out of the shower and grabbed the towel. He wrapped it around his hips and noticed Atsumu was walking into the apartment incredibly cautious.

Atsumu saw him and blushed when seeing the other was only wearing a towel.

“Sakusa what is all of this?” Atsumu asked the raven, Sakusa told him to give him just a few moments and he’d answer any questions he might’ve had. He quickly changed, and stepped out of the room in decent dress clothes.

Atsumu felt incredibly self-conscious when he realized what he was wearing. It seemed as as if jeans and one of Sakusa’s long sleeves were not right for this occasion. The blonde felt out of place in his own apartment.

“So what would you like to know?” Sakusa asked as he pulled the seat out for Atsumu. The blonde sat down and eyed him suspiciously.

“What’s the occasion?” Atsumu asked, sakusa smiled.

“Can’t I just do something nice for you?” The raven said as he put a plate food in front of the other. Both ate peacefully and then Atsumu finally broke their silence.

“You’re really lame ya know that right?” Sakusa put his chopsticks down and quirked a brow.

“I don’t get what you mean..” Sakusa said simply. Atsumu got up abruptly and walked over to him.

“Ya didn’t need to go all out to propose to me” sakusa sat there shocked. He as sure that Osamu didn’t tell him crap, and he was positive that he had been subtle during the last few days leading up to this, so just how on earth did the blonde find out?

“I found the ring in your sweater this morning, now stop being so fake and change”

Sakusa was dumbfounded. Still he complied to the other’s demands. he didn’t even like dress clothes that much to begin with; they were just a little to boring and stiff.

He changed into a black t-shirt and sweats. Atsumu smiled when he was greeted with a casual looking sakusa. They sat down together ignoring the whole scenery that was laid out behind them, and ate their desert.

Atsumu smiled at the fond taste of chocolate. He enjoyed the meal very much and was excited to see just how Sakusa was going to phrase his proposal.

He was hoisted up on the kitchen counter and got a soft kiss from Sakusa.

“Miya Atsumu, i don’t think I’m fond of your surname” The raven stated in a cold manner. Atsumu gave him a glare, he wasn’t liking where this was going. Sakusa decided to do a mini rant to get the piercing eyes turn into softer ones.

“you’ve made me very happy during the last few months, I haven’t felt anything besides pure joy while I’m by your side, I know we’re still adjusting to everything but I’ve fallen in love with you...and as a way to show I’m committed to you fully, during both night and day, and during our ups and downs, I would like to ask if you’d change from Miya to Sakusa”

Atsumu smiled when he was presented with a silver band. He simply nodded because his stupid mouth wasn’t letting him produce any words. Kiyoomi put the ring on his finger and kissed him with a passion.

Atsumu melted into it. Now both had two individual things to look forward to; their twins and an actual wedding.


	13. Question: Names?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Answer:...unknown/not available...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is getting close to ending but not to worry I will be adding at least two or three different side stories so I hope you enjoy this chapter. And yes this is basically where your questions will be answered.

Atsumu was incredibly happy at his recent engagement. He couldn’t believe how fortunate he was to have gotten engaged to the man that he had his eyes set on from the very beginning.

Atsumu told Osamu a few days after the whole ordeal and the other wasn’t surprised; after all he was the one who helped Kiyoomi with his whole plan. But Osamu was still incredibly happy for his brother.

As they talked he asked his twin one sole question.

“Have you guys decided on names yet?”

Atsumu tensed. Both he and Kiyoomi has been living in bliss that they hadn’t even thought about that. He tried to come up with an answer that would sound convincing enough but none were exactly what he needed or wanted to say.

“Nope not one bit” Atsumu admitted through the phone. Osamu rubbed his left temple.

“You guys really need to discuss some things”

-

Atsumu took a seat in Kiyoomi’s lap. It was the raven’s day off and they planned on spending it discussing their whole plans for the future. Both were nervous to discuss something like this.

It felt like just yesterday they were in high school, and now now they discussing things such as baby names and marriage.

Sakusa draped his arms around Atsumu and finally both began to speak on what they personally believed they should do for the future.

“I say we get a bigger place and move back to Hyogo, I think the kids would like being more in contact with my parents and all of that” Atsumu stated, he wasn’t exactly sure if he really wanted that himself, but it sounded beneficial towards the twins.

“I like that, but I would also prefer if we get a bigger place here in Tokyo, the kids would have better opportunities here in the city then in the places we grew up in” Kiyoomi emphasized. His answer actually seemed to hold more truth behind it. Both he and Atsumu came from prefectures that were out of reach from the main cities. 

Both knew it sucked that the twins couldn’t grow up where they did, but they also acknowledged the fact that it was for their benefit; Tokyo could provide them with something better in their future. 

“Well we’ll stick with that then, now do you want to discuss wedding plans or not?” Atsumu asked, Kiyoomi shrugged.

“Your call”

“I say we’ll leave that for another time, I’m more hooked on baby names, we haven’t said anything about that and they’re almost going to be born in two months” Atsumu exclaimed with a bit of frustration. Up to a few weeks ago all of this felt surreal; as if it were just a wild dream, but now everything was settling in to place.

“Well what have you had in mind? Any name caught your particular interest” Sakusa asked, Atsumu thought about for a few seconds before answering; it was as if a light bulb had gone on in the blonde’s head.

“I had a toy fox growing up and my mum called him haichi, after a character she had known growing up, I think that’d be a cool name”

Sakusa thought about it for a bit; the name held background so it would be nice to tell the child that got the name the story behind it. And it did have a nice ring to it. Kiyoomi nodded and Atsumu wrote down the name of ‘haichi’ on the notes app of his phone.

“I’d also say Iku, that one has nothing to do with me and more with Osamu”

“Why Osamu?” Sakusa asked, he saw Atsumu awaken a malicious facial expression; this couldn’t be a good story.

“When we were younger Osamu was terrified of paranormal things, he didn’t like them one bit, so one day when we’re like Five or something I wrote the name of Iku all over his things, he threw them all out and said I was the worst when I admitted it was a joke, but I still love that name to this day”

Sakusa couldn’t believe just how cruel Atsumu could be. But he had to admit that the name was kind of catchy.

“Besides the cruel backstory behind it I’d say it’s good, just never tell that story”

Atsumu smiled as he added ‘Iku’ under the other name. He didn’t like the fact that they only had two names so he decided to suggest a third one.

“What about Oshiro?”

“What’s the story behind that one?” Sakusa asked with genuine curiosity. Atsumu smiled as he told the story behind the third and final name he had.

“Well, Samu told me when were in middle school that I was the reincarnation of this fox spirit named Oshiro, it was a made up story but it went like this, there was a fox who was very kind-hearted and nurturing but couldn’t show it because he worried other foxes would judge him heavily, so he passed away and then reincarnated in individuals who were like him, samu told it as a joke but i was so fascinated by it that I just kept thinking about it”

Sakusa was a bit awestruck by the story, for it to have been made up it was certainly appealing. Kiyoomi told Atsumu to write the name of Oshiro at the very top of the list. Now that Atsumu’s names were out of the way, it was Sakusa’s turn to give his own top three.

The raven gulped as he said the first name.

“Eiki” Kiyoomi stated, Atsumu peered a glance at his fiancée and saw that he was getting a bit nervous.

“You don’t have to share the story behind that one if you don’t want to...” Atsumu said in order to calm the other down. Kiyoomi breathed in and told the story behind his chosen name.

“When I was younger I wanted a sibling, I already had older ones, but I wanted one younger then me, I begged my parents to give it a shot but they didn’t even have time for one another much less another child, but I was so infatuated with the idea that I came up with a name, Eiki, so it was basically going to be the name of the sibling I never got” Sakusa stated. Atsumu hugged his lover.

“I never knew you were so innocent and cute...so you do have a soft side after all” Atsumu commented as he wrote the name ‘Eiki’ down. It sounded nice and was short and to the point, so both thought it was a pretty good name.

“Any other ones?” Atsumu asked, Sakusa thought about it for a few seconds before saying another name.

“Naota, in honor of a favorite character from a light novel series I read growing up” Atsumu got comfortable and heard the rest of the tale.

“Komori gave me a collection of light novels when we were younger, the series wasn’t popular but I still read it, it was random as heck and I didn’t understand it growing up, I read it one last time when I graduated high school and finally understood it”

“What was it about?” Atsumu asked. The story had definitely caught his Interest.

“Basically growing up and letting go of things, after that the character grew on me”

“Well the name is awesome, any other names?” Atsumu asked as he added ‘Naota’ to their list. Sakusa spoke up one last time.

“Ashira..”

“Tell me about that one” Atsumu said with pleading eyes. Sakusa happily smiled.

“Ashira was the name of another character, however this one was real and was part of my life, it was the name of someone I’ve admired from my family, they unfortunately passed before I even entered high school, I never really got to say goodbye, but if we named one of the kids that then i would be saying hello instead”

“That’s sweet...your names are better” Atsumu exclaimed in a whiny tone as he wrote ‘ashira’ in his notes app. Sakusa buried his face into the blonde’s neck.

“Both our choices are good, at the end of day names don’t matter, they’re still going to be perfect..”

Atsumu smiled as he overlapped Kiyoomi’s hands that rested on his stomach. Just two more months and the twins would be spending the rest of there lives in a place known as planet earth.


	14. Welp, this is new

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakusa and Atsumu move into a bigger place and they begin to set up everything for the Twins room. Just a lot of fluff :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think this will just be the chapter before the twins will be officially born. I do have many extras that I will write so have no fear. Anyways I hope you enjoy this.

After the discussion of baby names Kiyoomi and Atsumu agreed to discuss many other important things for a whole week. They talked about wedding plans, the twins, moving, and many other things.

By the end of their whole week of discussing they had many, many, plans that all needed to come true.

Atsumu was nervous. He didn’t realize how much bliss he was living in until he finally noticed that he had a lot of things to worry about. Kiyoomi told him everything would be fine, after all they would find a way to overcome any obstacle.

Everything was going to be hard from here on out, but they’d manage to survive.

-

Sakusa inspected their new place, making sure nothing was hazardous. He sighed in relief when realizing that everything was okay, it did need to be cleaned thoroughly but that’d be left for another time.

After approximately two weeks of discussing moving out and moving into a bigger place both had finally started searching for places. It was stressful, and sometimes both wanted to give up on the whole idea, but they eventually found the perfect house.

It was in quiet neighborhood; it had two bedrooms and one bathroom. It was comfortable and was just incredibly fitting for them. Plus it was a near a few places that they had frequently visited so they found it more convenient then any other houses they had seen. 

Everything was perfect; their lives were finally being pieced together.  
.  
.  
Boxes littered the new living room floor. Items were already adorning the new place that was known as the ‘sakusa’ residence. Both males had barely finished getting their belongings into place, however one thing they had forgotten about was the twins nursery.

The twins were due in a bit less then a month. Sakusa wanted to have everything ready for them however Atsumu suggested that they’d leave the children’s rooms for last. Now that the room was the only one with nothing both were anxious as heck.

They wanted everything to be perfect for their babies, but the question that lingered in both their minds was: 

“What if they don’t like it?”

But the day passed without doing anything with the nursery and both put the annoying thought to rest and began to work.

-

“What should we paint their room?” Atsumu asked; they were currently at a hardware store trying to decide which color would suit the twins more. Sakusa personally didn’t want to paint their room, he found it a waste of time and he thought the tinted liquid was incredibly messy. But Sakusa couldn’t convince the blonde to not paint the room.

He still had Atsumu’s words ringing in his ears; “but omi they’ll like it...please I’ll do anything to get their room painted”. The thought always made Sakusa turn crimson when remembering what happened afterwards.

“Oi, stop being useless and help me” Atsumu sneered, Kiyoomi turned his attention towards the blonde before crossing his arms.

“The color of the room is already nice enou—“ Kiyoomi didn’t finish his sentence and instead began to eye the other. 

Atsumu grabbed a few sample cards and held them up to Kiyoomi with the proudest smile. The curly-haired raven glared at the sample colors; neon always brought memories of high school.

“We should go old school omi and paint it the colors you wore back in the day..I still can’t believe a person as emo as you wore neon at one point..” Atsumu began to snicker lightly as he recalled the memory of when he first met Kiyoomi.

They didn’t actually meet face to face, nor did they get to talk to one another but the blonde remembered getting a glimpse of the raven at the spring tourney. He still remembered how he bursted into fits of laughter and said that the neon uniform suited the gloomy kid in the corner. 

He also still remembered how Kita scolded him severely for misbehaving and how Osamu smacked him in the head for being rude. Atsumu still couldn’t determine if the memory was a good one or bad one; nevertheless he still loved it.

“First of all, I’m not ‘emo’..” Sakusa began, doing air quotes when he got to the word ‘emo’. Atsumu rolled his eyes and let the other continue.

“And second of all, I was forced to wear it, in all honesty I think you’d look better in those colors...to this day I’m not a fan of neon..or any bright colors..”

“Kiyoomi don’t try to deny it, you’re definitely considered an emo, plus I don’t like neon either..I’m not some nineties kid..”

Sakusa laughed at the arrogant comment. Atsumu had to be dumb or stupid, there was no other way around it. He smirked as he asked the blonde a question.

“What year were you born Atsumu?”

“199——fuck You” Atsumu said as he buried his face into his hands. Kiyoomi wore a proud smile as he saw a very embarrassed Atsumu stand there before him.

“Always being arrogant, now shut your mouth and pick a decent color, I don’t want to be here all day...and if you dare choose another stupid neon sample I will make you regret it” The last part was directed as a threat but Atsumu took as a joke.

The blonde reached over for another neon sample card and showed it to Kiyoomi. The raven glared at him before getting a card of his own; He made a mental note to never let Atsumu choose a color for painting a room.

“I say a light gray, would be better” Kiyoomi stated. 

“As if, I don’t want them to be gloomy so young, I say neon, it’ll brighten up their lives”

“Atsumu no, neon looks horrible”

“Kiyoomi yes, Gray is an awful color, it’ll make their room look depressing”

“It’ll at least look better then yours” Sakusa murmured, Atsumu gave a smirk.

“Oh really? Care to make a bet sir?”

“S-Sure” Kiyoomi stammered our. He felt a bit ashamed that Atsumu had just called him sir; that name wasn’t meant to be heard by anyone out in public.

“How bout we each paint a side of the wall? Winner gets to choose their reward, how does that sound sir? Is it satisfying enough?” Atsumu teased. The blonde was secretly hoping that his seductive ways would get to Kiyoomi but the other refused to give in.

“Very...you’re always good when it comes to my satisfaction..anyways who’s going to judge?”

Atsumu wanted to hide his very obvious flush, but when Kiyoomi teased back he basically did it just to dominate over him. His word was law and Atsumu would never go against it, but for once he was going to stand his ground and try to resist.

“I have an idea..sir..”

-

A knock was heard on the door and Atsumu happily went to open it. Osamu stood there with a companion by his side; Suna Rintarō was leaning his head on the other’s shoulder. Atsumu wanted to celebrate but he had other things to worry about.

He let both come in and noticed the fresh mark that laid on the nape of his twin’s neck. He smirked lightly and dared to ask his brother if he had interrupted something.

“..n-no..” Osamu quickly whispered, Atsumu wiggles his brows in a very teasing way and got a smack to his head. 

“Ya asshole, ima get ya back, anyways take a seat and enjoy your stay here” Atsumu said heading into the nursery. Both males took a seat and Suna immediately leaned his head into Osamu’s shoulder.

“Are you sure we can’t continue?...” Suna whispered. Osamu blushed as he felt the other’s mouth come in contact with the skin on his neck.

“..Suna..n-no..behave..” Suna gave a light pout.

“Only for you babe..”

-

Two hours passed and finally Atsumu and Kiyoomi were done. The reason it had taken so long was mostly because every few seconds Sakusa would splatter paint on Atsumu’s side and then it would become an all out paint war. 

Suna and Osamu were called into the room and were shocked. It looked like a rainbow was stuck to one side of the wall while a gray cloud was stuck to the other side.

“So who’s the winner?” 

Osamu sighed, he was impressed that his brother already managed to ruin his children’s lives; and take in mind they still haven’t even been born. Suna was shocked that this had taken them two hours to complete.

“Definitely Sakusa, sumu’s side looks like Sakusa’s old uniform was splattered all over the walls”

“I told you gray was the better option” Sakusa stated smugly. 

Atsumu shot daggers towards his lover before remembering that Suna was also in the room. The other wasn’t a judge but it didn’t hurt to ask him. He regretted doing so when he got a response from the other.

“Sakusa beat ya in this one” Suna stated without hesitation. Atsumu felt a bit crushed that he had lost to his own fiancée.

Osamu and Suna headed home after the whole judging thing. Suna didn’t bother to say another word; he really just wanted to leave. But Atsumu did hold his brother back to tell him a few things. He was surprised at the green eyes that peered at him with such jealousy; Suna seemed to be the possessive type from the looks of it.

“Be careful Samu, Suna might break you..” Atsumu said, Osamu blushed and pushed his brother away.

“You’re stupid...Anyways take care of yourself, you need it”

“You’re also going to need it, bye bye samu, love ya”  
.  
Atsumu walked back into the house and went straight to nursery to begin to wipe away his mess. Or at least paint over it. 

He walked in and was greeted with gray walls that were scattered with a bunch of tiny neon stars. Atsumu guessed the other had finished while he was walking his brother out. He smiled fondly; the gesture was definitely adorable.

“Omi-Omi painted little stars for me” Atsumu muttered out loud. He went over to hug the taller male; Sakusa was happy to his lover smiling. They spent a few minutes embracing one another before starting to set everything up.

The nursery was mostly plain and simple. Kiyoomi didn’t want to go to the extreme with the child’s things and Atsumu agreed with him.

They walked out and stood by the door; they hoped that next time they walked into this room their children would be waiting for them peacefully.

“What my reward?” Sakusa asked still admiring the nursery. Atsumu shrugged.

“Your choice...what would you like?”

“I get out of diaper-changing duty for an entire month” Sakusa stated, Atsumu sighed; of course his lover would choose that, he was still a germaphobe; their kids were no exception.

“Fine...anything for you sir..” 

“You need to behave sumu, you’re going to be a mother soon...stop being so inappropriate..” Sakusa murmured into the blonde’s neck. Atsumu smirked when he felt his neck be greeted with a harsh bite.

“You should also learn to behave sir, You’re going to be a father very soon”

Atsumu said as he caressed his very obvious stomach. The babies were going to be due in November; the blonde’s birthday was going to be soon so he considered their arrival as a birthday present, even if it was a whole month later.

Both couldn’t believe that they were only a month away from meeting their children. Just. A. Single. Month.


	15. Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu goes throughout his day. He gets a little surprise towards the end of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter, this is another one of my favorite chapters, and I had so much fun making it, also I have at least 3 different shorts to post after this so I hope you all look forwards to that.

Atsumu didn’t think so much time had passed until he realized that morning that his phone read October 30th. It was written there across his screen; clear as daylight itself. He felt a bit scared, his due date was approaching rather rapidly and at his last appointment the doctor stated how the children seemed to be ready to leave his stomach. 

He took in a breath and calmed himself. Atsumu turned to see if Kiyoomi was still laying beside him; the bed was completely empty, no one laid there besides himself. He looked around and heard the shower running from outside the room. The raven had been leaving early every morning since two important games were coming up.

One towards the end of December and another at the very beginning of the cold month. They were far away but coach still had mercy for any of the players.

Sakusa walked into the room a few seconds later and began to dress himself rather quickly. It was still 6:25 of the morning but for the raven he was already way behind schedule. Atsumu could tell the other was exhausted; Kiyoomi eyes were barely even open.

For Atsumu, the other seemed way to exhausted. But for Kiyoomi he saw none of that, at the end of the day he thought it was worth it. Coming home to a very pregnant Atsumu was the best part of his day. 

The blonde got up and handed Kiyoomi his gym bag. He had a very sad look on his face and Sakusa asked what was wrong.

“You’re overworking yourself...can’t you just leave it? Maybe get a different job?” Atsumu asked, Kiyoomi sighed. He couldn’t really afford that, being a professional volleyball player paid more then some lame office job.

“I get two weeks off after all of this, so look forward to that, anyways tell me if anything happens Okay?” Sakusa asked, Atsumu nodded as he hugged the other male. They didn’t want to let go of one another but they unfortunately had to.

“I will, I promise, but please take care of yourself”

“I will Atsumu take care” Sakusa got on his knees to give a goodbye kiss to his children before giving one to their mother. He left but not without giving Atsumu one more kiss; this one made the other’s breath be stolen when he met Sakusa’s hungry lips. He knew he was in for a real treat once his lover came home.   
.  
.  
Atsumu took a peak into the nursery. Any day today he’d be walking into this room and be greeted with the most precious things in his life. He smiled at the fond thought of finally being able to physically have his children right there with him.

The birth was definitely not going to be easy, especially because the doctor even told him that male birth was pretty much a complete ordeal that was not to be taken lightly, but he still looked forward to it. At the end his biggest reward would be his children.

Atsumu stopped everything he was doing when he heard a knock on his door. He went over to see who it was and saw that it was none other then his brother. He happily greeted hir brother and saw that the other seemed to be in a better mood then he previously was.

Atsumu ignored every question that his brother had and asked his.

“So how are you and Suna?” Atsumu asked with hope, Osamu for once smiled when the topic was brought up.

“Good...he finally asked me out a couple weeks ago..”

Atsumu made a fist in triumph. He should’ve suspected that this would happen. Nobody can resist a Miya.

“Well I’m happy for you, he better take care of you, if not I’ll beat the crap out of him” Osamu snickered a bit. 

“Stop being stupid, anyways how are you and Sakusa?” Osamu asked to move the topic elsewhere. Atsumu shrugged.

“Same as always...romantic and..erm..passionate, let’s go with that” 

“So I see the children haven’t stopped you from committing the sin known as passion” Osamu stated in a sarcastic tone, Atsumu smirked.

“I’m very high maintenance, so obviously nothing will stop me”

“I have a feeling your just waiting to give birth just so ya can get into Kiyoomi’s pants properly” Atsumu made a dramatic gesture as his brother accused him of such dirty things.

“How dare you? Me? I’m as innocent as they come”

Osamu rolled his eyes, “really? then how’d you get pregnant? If I remembered correctly it takes two people to commit the sin of lust, so you aren’t so innocent”

“Says the one who was about to get fucked on my living room couch! Don’t think I didn’t hear Suna getting all freaky with ya!” 

Osamu blushed at the memory. He sincerely thought that his brother hadn’t heard a word of that conversation, especially because he saw the other leave into the other room. But this was Atsumu, the other had his ways of finding out things such as this.

“Whatever, anyways how are you feeling?” 

Atsumu wanted to tease and make fun of his brother more, but he chose not to. Only because he had mercy and kindness in his heart; he was the better twin after all.

“Pretty good...a bit frightened..but good”

“Want to tell me about it” Osamu asked, shifting his attention towards his twins. Atsumu shrugged and explained his situation.

“I just feel like I’m maturing to fast, I’m having kids, and am expected to get married towards the beginning of summer, and may you take in mind that I barely turned 24”

Osamu sighed, his twin did have a point for the most part.

“Sumu he grateful that your life is all planned out for ya, not many people get to say that by the age of 24, I know it’s terrifying since it all happened out of the blue, but appreciate it...it’ll help calm you”

“But—“

“Stop being so scared, where’d all your cockiness and confidence go? Do I need to go looking for it? Come on Atsumu, look forward, this is good for ya, you’ve given the the world the best now you’re getting yer good karma” Osamu stated with a smile; they might’ve claimed to hate each other on a few occasions but at the end of the day, those words were dust. 

They cared for one another. They were brothers after all.

“Stop being so lame samu, I think being asked out by Suna has made ya corny”

-

Kiyoomi arrived at around 7 in the late evening. He saw food on the table and noticed that some things to have been meddled with, however the culprit of the actions was not where in sight.

Kiyoomi called out Atsumu’s name and got no response back.

He walked into their shared bedroom and found the male laying on his side. He was cuddled up with a pillow. He laid down next to him and Atsumu leaned into his touch.

“How was your day Omi?”

“Eventful and yours?” Kiyoomi asked, kissing Atsumu’s cheek. The blonde was acting normally for a few more seconds before Atsumu gripped the pillow tightly. Kiyoomi noticed how the blonde’s fingers were digging into the pillowcase harshly.

“Atsu—“

“Omi...hurts..t-twins..ngh, Crap! Kiyoomi!” Atsumu groaned in pain as felt the first few contractions. It was the worst pain he had ever experienced; no sprained ankle or broken finger compared to this.

Kiyoomi immediately got up. He rushed through the house; getting essentials for the kids while also trying to calm Atsumu down. The blonde was in huge amounts of pain and could barely make out a comprehensible sentence.

They rushed to the hospital and the whole way there Atsumu was sobbing and saying every regret he had. It pained Kiyoomi to see his lover in this type of condition; he wished he could’ve calmed the other down.  
.  
.  
Atsumu breathed as softly as he could. His face was buried into Kiyoomi’s chest. The doctor still hadn’t arrived and as a way to calm down Atsumu asked if he could embrace his lover a bit more.

They danced to no music. Just the sounds that could be found at a hospital.

“K-Kiyoomi it hurts...it hurts so bad..” Atsumu said as he felt another contraction jolt through his body. Kiyoomi kissed the dyed locks of hair; he noticed how the other’s roots were beginning to show up once more.

“It’s okay baby, I’m here with you...I’m never going to leave you...just a bit more and the doctor will come okay?” Kiyoomi said reassuringly. Atsumu nodded. He really hoped that this could all end. The pain was unbearable, but Kiyoomi was making it better. 

Completely better.  
.  
.  
After at least a good two hours of the worst pain Atsumu had ever felt he finally got his hands on the twins. They were tiny, and didn’t cry for too long. 

Kiyoomi kissed Atsumu and looked at the small beings his future husband was holding. When Kiyoomi finally got the chance to hold one of the boys he thought of how the child fit perfectly into his arms. 

They were absolutely perfect; both were the perfect balance between himself and Atsumu. 

Kiyoomi let a few tears flow out of his eyes when he saw Atsumu holding both twins once more. The secret goal he had was now right in front of him. His perfect little family was right there. The nurses and doctors took both twins to clean them up, and Kiyoomi and Atsumu were left alone.

The raven held Atsumu’s hand tightly.

“You did good..” Kiyoomi said, Atsumu gave a weak smile.

“..thanks omi...are you going to be here when I wake up from this dream?”

Kiyoomi took a seat next to his lover and lightly pinched his arm; he wanted to prove that all of this was real.

“Atsumu this is all real...whenever you wake up and go to sleep I’ll be here with you..now goodnight..get your rest, you need it”

Atsumu smiled once more before curling up into Kiyoomi. The raven laid his head on Atsumu’s and just listened to his breathing. This all seemed like a joke. But it wasn’t. None of this was a dream, from now on they’d have one another.

Kiyoomi smiled, the thought of spending his life with Atsumu and their kids made him smile. They had the rest of their Lives together.


	16. Extra 1: differences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically the differences of how kiyoomi and astumu take care of the twins. Tons of fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this, if so than leave a kudos it’s greatly appreciated and I might write a mastuhana fanfic, cause they’re my second favorite ship because they’re so chaotic together, tell me what you think and let’s carry on.

Atsumu blinked his eyes open. It was morning once more and he still didn’t understand where his previous day had gone. Despite barely awakening from his slumber he could tell that Kiyoomi had already left; the left side of the bed was completely empty and cold.

“I guess he had early practice” Atsumu murmured as he stretched his limbs. He saw a piece of paper on his nightstand; he really didn’t want to reach for it, but he had no other options but to do just that. It looked like it was written in a rush, but Atsumu could tell that was his Omi’s writing.

‘Apologies, I didn’t want to wake you, I’ll be back at 2, love you and miss you, tell the twins I love them too’

Atsumu smiled at the messy, yet neat writing of his significant other. It was still early in the morning, but he decided to get up. He checked on the twins and saw that one of them was sleeping soundly on his side, while the other was drooling and spread out like a starfish. There was definitely a difference between the two children.

“You’re so cute, how did I make you guys?” Atsumu asked himself, then he remembered that he had a bit of help from Kiyoomi.

Did the other really have these good of genes? It couldn’t be could it? He thought of that as he exited their room. He made his morning coffee and decided he might as well do a bit of exercise. The pregnancy had caused him to gain a few extra pounds; Kiyoomi insisted that he looked great with the baby weight, but Atsumu wasn’t entirely convinced.

He didn’t like the excess weight. Personally he wanted his shape back, and he also wanted to look good for his husband. Atsumu spent an entire hour doing his exercises until he heard loud sobs echo throughout the household.

He walked into the nursery and found one of them already climbing out of the crib. The baby was close to falling, but on instinct Atsumu leaped forward and caught him. 

“You’re lucky I used to be a professional volleyball player, my little Oshi” Atsumu hugged him close before reaching for his twin; who from the looks of looked like he was in a mood. Atsumu was sure that Ashira wasn’t a morning person. 

He carried both of them into the kitchen and sat them down in their feeding chairs. He put bibs on each before feeding them some mushed up apples. Ashira ate it happily, but his brother, Oshira spit out the food instantly. Atsumu frowned, now he was covered in baby food. The blonde wiped himself off, but noticed that baby Oshi kept pointing at the jellies that were in the corner.

“You’re clever aren’t ya’? Fine I’ll give you both some, just don’t tell your daddy, he wouldn’t exactly like it”

He gave one to Oshi and the little boy instantly smiled. The child seemed to like the taste of the sweetness, meanwhile Ashi spit it out, it was more than obvious that he preferred natural sugar. 

Once the twins were done eating, Atsumu decided to run them a bath. Ashi loved the water, he kept smiling and splashing the liquid around him. Oshi however was not that big of a fan, he kept trying to climb out and crawl away to freedom. Atsumu took this as an opportunity to see how much the twins looked like him and Omi. 

Both had the same dark black hair as them, however Oshi’s was completely curly, while Ashi’s was more on the wavier side. Their eye color was different, Oshi had inherited Atsumu’s chocolate brown eyes, while Ashi had the same dark and cold green orbs as his father. He also noticed that both twins had the same moles as Sakusa. 

The blonde was so proud that his children were as good-looking as him and Kiyoomi; at least the genes of Miya and Sakusa weren’t going to die anytime soon. He stopped admiring his beautiful children and changed them into matching clothes. He left them on the couch; the tv on and toys surrounding them.

The blonde reluctantly began to clean the house, he still didn’t understand how Kiyoomi had so much patience for doing all of this. He vacuumed his and kiyoomi’s room, made the bed, cleaned the restroom, took out the trash, swept and washed the dishes. The next time he checked up on the twins he found Ashi fast asleep meanwhile his brother Oshi was playing with his toys. The blonde still needed to make dinner so Kiyoomi could come home to a nice meal. Oshiro noticed his mother and made grabby hands towards the male. 

Atsumu smiled as he went over to pick him up. He gave him a peck and got a light smile from his child.

“Aren’t ya gonna join your brother in the magical world of dreamland? Or do you want to cook with me? I’m warning you it’s really boring”

Oshiro looked at his mother, before pouting and pointing towards the kitchen. Atsumu smiled at Oshi’s actions; he definitely had inherited his father’s timid ness, or antisocial-ness, either one. 

He made curry with Oshi by his side. However, after awhile Oshiro wore a bored expression on his face; Atsumu laughed at his child’s frown, he looked like the exact replica of Kiyoomi with that expression.  
He continued to cook and once he was done, Atsumu laid Oshi down with his brother. The little boy tried to protest and fight with his sleep but eventually he succumbed.

Atsumu took advantage of the moment of quietness. He walked into the restroom and took a nice, relaxing bath. Instantly he felt his whole stress go away. The twins weren’t as big of hassle like he and Osamu, but they were still a good handful. He was still getting used to the fact that they required him a lot, and he was still trying to learn what each of their cries meant. 

Atsumu really craved a break; a day where he could sleep all day long and not worry. But he dismissed the thought; his break could be postponed; responsibilities first, break second. 

Atsumu came out and found Kiyoomi holding Ashi in his hands, the child was curled up in his father’s chest and enjoying his embrace. The raven noticed Atsumu and smiled warmly towards him.

“I’m home” Kiyoomi announced, as he got up to give Atsumu a kiss, it was only a peck but for the blonde it felt like heaven.  
.  
.  
The rest of the day went by in a flash, and before both parents knew it the twins were back in their crib fast asleep. Meanwhile they were tangled in each other’s warmth.

“How was your day Atsumu?” Sakusa mumbled into the other’s neck, lightly kissing and sucking the skin.

“Pretty good, I cleaned, took care of the twins and that was basically it, how was your practice?”

“Good, I played with a nosebleed since one of Bokuto’s spikes hit me square on the nose...he apologized a frequent number of times...you would’ve laughed if you had witnessed it”

Atsumu already felt a laugh rising at just the thought of seeing a very calm Sakusa play while his nose bled. Kiyoomi lifted his head up and off the pillows; after months of going with soft pecks and simple kisses, they finally leaned in to share there first real passionate and needy kiss. 

Atsumu instantly pulled Kiyoomi closer and made out heavily with the other; he whined when they had to break apart for air. Was oxygen really necessary? The irritating thought lingered in Atsumu’s head before disappearing seconds later. 

Kiyoomi’s made contact with his neck and Atsumu just let everything go to focus on that one sensation on that one specific area. Atsumu gripped the pillows as he let a string of moans; he instantly covered his mouth when realizing the kids could possibly hear them and wake up. 

Kiyoomi removed the blonde’s hand and purposely caused the other to moan. Both could agree that their lustful actions were much better then any simple peck from the past. 

“..you deserve a reward..” Kiyoomi muttered as he sat up to admire the sight of a completely flustered and turned on Atsumu. He still couldn’t believe that he could make Atsumu into this big of a mess with ‘simple’ touches.

“..then please giv—“

Atsumu and Kiyoomi’s session ended there when they heard the cries of their children. Both waited a few seconds hoping they would fall back asleep, but the sobs only got louder. Atsumu whined while Kiyoomi laughed. 

“We might have to postpone this...get decent please..” the raven said as he left the room. Atsumu groaned, why did his kids have to interrupt the fun? The blonde threw the thought away when he was met with his two teary eyed children. He opened up his arms and Ashi immediately cuddled up with him.

Meanwhile Oshi chose to lay on top of sakusa’s chest spread out like a starfish. Their lustful moment might’ve been cut short, but sleeping together as one bit family was definitely better.  


-  


Kiyoomi told Atsumu to take a day to himself; the other had been working hard taking care of the kids, he deserved a day to himself. So that morning, Atsumu left for practice instead of Kiyoomi; the raven hadn’t even realized since he was fast asleep. He regretted not being able to say goodbye when he woke up an hour later and saw Atsumu gone. 

He pouted when he realized that Atsumu was already gone. He wasn’t used to not having the other there; usually on his off days, Atsumu would be with him, so this was certainly new. Kiyoomi felt a sense of loneliness as he laid back down ready to fall asleep. Then the the cries of a baby echoed of the walls; seconds more cries could be heard.

Kiyoomi rushed into the nursery; not even daring to let out a tired yawning as he walked in. He was greeted with sobs from both twins. Kiyoomi reached in to get both of them out of their crib but they still continued to cry. 

Kiyoomi made an effort to sing them a song and it seemed as if they were calming down; they had stopped and were both just looking at him with teary orbs, but soon the sobs soon started up again, but now they were beginning to use physical actions to notify him of their dissatisfaction. 

Kiyoomi sighed, he couldn’t believe it was early in the morning and he was already off to a bad start. He walked into the kitchen and sat them in their feeding chairs; he suspected that they were hungry. His suspicions were confirmed when both hushed themselves. 

“Are you both hungry?” Kiyoomi asked, and both twins eyes brightened as they both quirked their lips into a smile; for a few seconds they reminded him so much of Atsumu.

“Okay so we have mushed up carrots, or mushed up plums, which do you prefer?” Kiyoomi announced, both didn’t even think twice before pointing at the plums. Kiyoomi put their bibs on before sitting down and feeding it to them. They both ate it happily, however Oshi got the spoon and handed it to back towards their father.

“I can’t eat this, I’m not a child” Kiyoomi sakd, he saw Oshi’s eyes were beginning to tear up again. He breathed in a heavy fish of air before eating it. He shuddered at the taste; he was not a fan of the food item. As he spat it out, he wondered how children ate that; didn’t seem like a very good choice. Both twins bursted into fits of laughter as they saw him in a very vulnerable state; at that very moment Kiyoomi could safely say that they had gotten their mother’s personality.

Kiyoomi got them off the chairs and decided to run them a bath; how hard could it be?  
.  
It was impossible. Both kept splashing water at him, and Oshi was crawling out every few seconds. He couldn’t tolerate it anymore and got them out of the tub. He really hoped that this wasn’t how they behaved with Atsumu, because then he’d have even more respect towards the other; he seriously didn’t feel like boosting Atsumu’s pride any more.

Kiyoomi changed them into matching onesies and sat them down on the couch. He surrounded them with toys and left the television on; he just lowered the volume so that it wouldn’t hurt the twins ears. The male was about to leave and go clean, however Oshi kept making grabby hands towards him.

He wanted to resist, but those brown orbs pulled him in. Kiyoomi couldn’t believe that Oshiro had to inherit his mother’s eyes; of all the things why did it have to be the fox-like eyes.  
.  
Kiyoomi ended up doing the chores with Oshiro. He carried the child everywhere, and surprisingly Oshi didn’t cry once; maybe it was because he didn’t really care. Kiyoomi appreciated the very calm and relaxed nature of his child. 

When he checked on Ashira for the fourth time, he saw the other was still wide awake. The curly-haired raven put down Oshiro; he fought with his sleep before finally giving up. Ashi however was a whole different case; he refused to go to sleep. Kiyoomi got him and began to rock him, yet Ashi wasn’t budging one bit. He instead crawled over to a volleyball that laid in the corner of the room and handed it to his father.

Kiyoomi sighed before showing the wide-eyed child a few tricks. Ashira watched his father closely and his eyes held sparkles as he saw how Kiyoomi handled the ball so easily. The raven smiled when the other succumbed to his own sleep seconds later after showing him his last little trick. 

“Sleep well, you need it” Kiyoomi said as he ruffled their hair. 

-

Atsumu walked into the house and heard the clattering in the kitchen. He suspected it was Kiyoomi who was making a superb creation. 

He checked on the twins and saw them peacefully passing a ball back and fourth between the two of them. He couldn’t believe how peaceful they behaved with their father; it was honestly impressive that Kiyoomi could manage Something like them all by himself. 

The raven walked into the room seconds later and smiled when he saw Atsumu playing the kids. He sat down next to him and leaned his head in the blonde’s shoulder; Oshiro didn’t care when he witnessed the loving action, while Ashira stuck out his tongue. Seemed as if he wasn’t that big a fan of affection.

“How was practice?” Kiyoomi asked, Atsumu smiled at the memory.

“Fun, incredibly fun, but it doesn’t compare to this...believe me..also Hinata gave me my jersey back, but now it reads Sakusa on it, isn’t that cute?” Atsumu asked, Kiyoomi smiled at the thought of the blonde wearing his surname on the back of his very own jersey.

“Sounds incredibly adorable...you need to wear it later..” Kiyoomi whispered, Atsumu blushed at the words.

“..m-maybe..Anyways how did our precious angels behave?” Atsumu asked, Kiyoomi shrugged.

“They were fine, caused me a bit of trouble at first but other then everything was fine...also Oshiro is like a cat, he tried crawling out of the tub at least 6 times”

Atsumu laughed as he imagined Kiyoomi struggling to get Oshiro back in the bath tub. The blonde stopped his laughing and hugged Kiyoomi.

“Thanks for doing this..”

Kiyoomi grabbed his hand and kissed the engagement ring that laid peacefully on his ring finger.

“I’m your future husband, it’s my job to help you, take care of you...and cherish you..”

“You’ve got to be kidding?” Atsumu muttered. Kiyoomi couldn’t possibly mean all of that.

“No, I mean every word..I love you..”

“I love you too Kiyoomi” Atsumu responded seconds later. Both were happy to have one another; for today, tomorrow, and the whole future.


	17. Extra 2: Traditional

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sakuatsu wedding chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy. I did do my research on this chapter to make sure I didn’t f*ck anything up. Please enjoy this extra. With love, author-Chan.

Atsumu couldn’t believe what he was witnessing in the full body mirror. The white Kimono wrapped perfectly around his body. Not a single flaw could be seen on the traditional clothing, or on himself; he felt good, incredibly nervous and anxious, but good.

Osamu and a woman walked in. He smiled when realizing that his mother had actually managed to come to his wedding. He hadn’t been in contact, but he was grateful that she had accepted the invitation.

“Atsumu...I-I’m...I don’t know what to say, you look stunning..” She said as she admired her son. The article of clothing definitely suited him. 

“Thanks mum..I’m happy you came..” Atsumu muttered out. She gave a very warm smile.

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world...now all I wonder is when your brother will also be wearing this get up...” she turned to Osamu who had been oddly quiet the whole time. He rolled his eyes at their mother’s comment.

“One of these days ‘samu will be wearing it too, ain’t that right samu?”

The raven gave him a thumbs up. Atsumu laughed at his brother’s attitude. Their mother left the room to let Atsumu finish his look. Now it was only Atsumu and Osamu.

“Can’t believe you didn’t dye your hair for the occasion” Osamu muttered out. Atsumu sighed, before smiling.

“Can’t, it wouldn’t seem appropriate...but when was the last time we had the same hair color?” Atsumu asked as he ran a hand through his now, completely black locks of hair.

“Years..Anyways, I wish you the best, and I hope that you and Kiyoomi live a very happy life” Anyone would’ve thought Osamu was being sarcastic, but his words actually did have truth behind them. He really did wish his brother the best.

“Thank you, and before I forget, here” Atsumu handed a pure white envelope to his brother. Osamu took it carefully and smiled. He also handed his brother something of his own; a mizuhiki laid between his fingers. 

“May everything go as planned” Osamu muttered, Atsumu smiled.

“Yeah...may everything go as planned..”

-

Kiyoomi felt his anxiety kicking in as he witnessed himself in the Kimono. The question of “are we rushing this?” Kept lingering in his head. He liked to think not, but he honestly didn’t know. 

Komori walked in with a huge grin plastered on his face. Kiyoomi smiled as his cousin greeted him in a very formal way.

“You don’t have to bow you know that right?” Kiyoomi said as Komori got back up. The male shrugged, his smile still not fading.

“It’s more formal though, anyways have your parents come in yet? Or any of your siblings?” Komori asked looking around the room for any sign of another Sakusa. There was none.

“No...I don’t even know if they showed up..” Kiyoomi muttered. He was never really close to any of siblings or even his parents, but he had tried to reconnect just for this occasion. But if they didn’t show up it was fine; he didn’t really expect them there anyways.

“Well I’ll do the sake ceremony* if I have to” Komori said proudly. Kiyoomi laughed at his cousin’s comment.

“Motoya you aren’t a Sakusa, I don’t think it’d count..”

“I’m your cousin, so it has to...now stop being so anxious..today is your wedding enjoy it” Komori stated, Kiyoomi sighed. His cousin did have a point; he shouldn’t be worrying over such small details. The raven quirked his stern line of an expression into a light smile.

“You’re right, also here” Kiyoomi handed an envelope towards his cousin. Komori shyly took it; he had a strong sense that he knew what it was.

“Shouldn’t we have waited for the reception?”

“No...I feel like it’s better if you do these types of things personally”

“Oh, well then here” Komori pulled out a tiny paper packet; a mizuhiki of his own was in between his fingers. Kiyoomi eyed it before telling Komori it was alright; after all they were family.

“I’m a guest however, so please accept it”

“Fine, now stop being so formal, I already told you it was fine”

Komori felt a bit embarrassed but that soon faded. He wished his cousin the best and said one more thing.

“May you have prosperity and luck in your future”

Kiyoomi smiled at the comment.

“Thank Motoya...your the best..” Komori smiled. For once he had actually managed to get an actual compliment from his cousin. Kiyoomi saw the bright eyes and ignored Komori’s comments as they walked out of the room.

Now all that lay ahead was the actual ceremony.

-

The ceremony was absolutely beautiful. However the real problem didn’t show up until it was time for each family to exchange nuptial cups.

Sakusa’s half of the family was a no show. Kiyoomi felt embarrassment and anger take over his being. He understood that he wasn’t close with his parents, but couldn’t they at least do this for him? 

Atsumu assured him that it everything was fine. He even suggested skipping the whole San San Ku Do tradition. Kiyoomi was close to agreeing to Atsumu’s suggestion however Komori volunteered to do it in place of his cousin’s parents.

Kiyoomi was dumbfounded. He knew the other had said he would do it if he had to but Kiyoomi didn’t actually think Komori was serious. 

Komori sat down and Kiyoomi asked if it really was okay.

“It’s fine, I said I would if I had to, now my promise is being kept”

Kiyoomi smiled at Komori’s words. He seriously owed the other for doing him this big of a favor.

Atsumu’s mother took her first three sips and Komori followed the action. As the ceremony continued Komori was sure of only one thing; He did not have a high alcohol tolerance.

-

Atsumu and Kiyoomi enjoyed their reception. It was nice to have finally been married. 

Ashira and Oshiro didn’t really have a reaction since they didn’t know what the heck was going on. They did enjoy however when they were back in their mother’s arm.

Atsumu poked their noses and took advantage of the bit of time he had with the kids. After a few seconds however their grandmother went over to get them and she let the newly wedded couple be.

“Did you like it?” Kiyoomi asked as they walked side by side with one another. The sun was still out but it was beginning to fall.

“Yes...it was beautiful..thanks Kiyoomi..” Atsumu muttered out as he leaned closer to his now, husband. 

“No, thank you Atsumu...you showed me something new...I wish I could repay you..”

Atsumu pulled Kiyoomi closet and looked into the dark green eyes that for once held softness to them. 

“You’ve done enough...but love me for the rest of our lives if you really want to repay me..”

Kiyoomi leaned down to hug the other and captured his lips into a kiss.

“Of course...anything for my bride..”


	18. Extra 3:sense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My attempt at soft smut..sorry if it sucks..😓

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically just the smut chapter that I have teased and hinted at since the very beginning. I don’t know if I might do one final extra of the twins grown up, you can tell me if you’d want to see that, but I honestly hope you enjoy this extra, now let’s get on with the chapter. (Also this ended up being longer than I intended, sorry!)

A dinner laid completely forgotten on the kitchen table. Noises couldn’t be heard; for once there was nothing around to cause any sound that might’ve interrupted anything.

A door was locked from the inside; the things going on behind that door could only be imagined. A Jersey reading the surname ‘Sakusa’ laid on the ground on the other side of the door.

The picture was being painted; fresh colors were splashing everywhere, creating scenery that held more sensual ness then sexual desire.

Kiyoomi kissed Atsumu’s inner thigh. The blonde looked at him with half-lidded eyes. He wanted more. He needed more. This wasn’t even close to enough.

“K-Kiyo—“

“That’s not my name” Kiyoomi said in a cold tone. He bit Atsumu’s flesh and caused the other to gasp. The blonde felt all his senses going into overdrive when he felt the pain settle in.

“S-Sorry sir..” Atsumu muttered out in a careful manner. Kiyoomi could tell that the blonde was still a very tense state; the children weren’t home yet, he was still being careful with all his actions.

He didn’t want to witness that. He wanted to see Atsumu break. Kiyoomi personally wanted to hear every gasp of breath when he touched a certain spot. The heavy pants that Atsumu let out when he was getting the pleasure that he wanted. The way his body silently begged for more despite Atsumu saying that he was ‘done’.

Atsumu was his perfect husband that needed to break; he wanted to see him a mess. Like the good old days if he had to say.

He suckled lightly on Atsumu’s inner thigh before trailing kisses to his ankles. Lightly biting the firm bump; he could feel the goosebumps crawl up the other’s body. He was getting close. So. So. Close. But it wasn’t enough to get the other begging. Not yet at least.

Kiyoomi let his hands roam over Atsumu’s legs; pressing into any firm muscle he could grasp. The blonde had a blush and was trying to hold back noises of pleasure as Kiyoomi pressed into every sensitive area on his legs. Slowly they were becoming over sensitive; Kiyoomi would simply run his fingers on Atsumu’s thigh and saw goosebumps on the flesh. 

The sight was promising. Incredibly promising for something more. However he removed his hands, leaving Atsumu a blushing and over sensitive mess.

He mentally crossed off the sense of touch and moved onto the next. The sense of taste was one he’d be wanting to experiment with for awhile; he wanted to see how far he could go with that one.

“..spread your legs wider..” Atsumu panted heavily as he gave into the command; it was better to be obedient during moments like these.

Kiyoomi stripped the other of his briefs in a very slow manner; dragging the band against Atsumu’s flesh. He saw that it was definitely doing wonders to the other that laid in front of him.

He leaned in and Atsumu gasped for oxygen; the warmth that greeted him in his lower region was definitely something new. Kiyoomi looked up and saw that Atsumu was lost in either lust or just pure pleasure. His eyes were glossy and he was watching him intently; that’s exactly what Kiyoomi wanted.

The raven went lower; his objective was to get the other’s semen into his mouth as fast as possible. He gagged lightly but managed to give Atsumu proper oral. If the blonde could rate it he’d give it an A++++++. Kiyoomi was definitely good with his mouth.

“O-Omi, s-stop, c-com—“ One of the blonde’s hands reached out to get the raven off him. However Kiyoomi took it as an invitation and held the hand tightly; fiddling with the ring on Atsumu’s finger as he took the blonde fully. 

Seconds later Atsumu came undone. The blonde was too out of it to see what Kiyoomi did with his semen. However next thing he knew Kiyoomi kissed him, forcing the liquid into his mouth. Atsumu didn’t like the taste of his own bitterness but it was better when it came from Kiyoomi.

The raven broke apart and smirked at the mess he had made with his precious Atsumu.

“Swallow” 

The blonde obeyed and received a smile from his lover. Kiyoomi mentally crossed off sense of taste as he made out with the blonde that laid under him. 

The next senses he wanted to play with required something that wasn’t with him unfortunately. He broke apart and left Atsumu whining for more; he announced that’d he come back soon.

Kiyoomi walked into the restroom and got the thing he needed from one of the drawers. He came back and sat right behind the blonde. He wrapped the red wine colored cloth around Atsumu’s eyes. 

Atsumu shuddered as he felt his field of vision be obstructed by a piece of cloth. It was just a simple item, however it seemed to make him incredibly vulnerable. Kiyoomi smiled at the sight of seeing Atsumu’s arousal grow once more.

“Atsumu, how do you feel?” Kiyoomi whispered into the blonde’s ear, he felt Atsumu tense and then relax.

“..aroused sir..” Atsumu shamelessly muttered. Kiyoomi smiled at the words. Now the real fun began.

“Atsumu, do you feel me against you?” Kiyoomi asked quietly. Atsumu nodded nervously; he didn’t know what was coming next and that thought was enough to cause a bit of fear to peak into his body.

“Atsumu today I think I want you in third position”

The words would’ve never made sense to anybody else who would have just so happened to hear them, but Atsumu knew exactly what that meant.

“S-sir no, I can’t see, it’ll end in a me—“

Kiyoomi leaned into the blonde’s ear and whispered shameless things into it; he was already beginning to mess with Atsumu’s sense of hearing.

The blonde was left no other choice but to comply to Kiyoomi’s desires. He felt hands on his body guiding him into place and gasped when he felt the tip rub his sensitive entrance. Kiyoomi was pleased with himself; he had managed his goal. He didn’t even touch the other once in his most intimate area, yet that’s the area where Atsumu was the most sensitive.

“..sir do you have the condom?..”

“You took your pill, we’re safe sweetheart, now please continue”

Atsumu shyly nodded. His senses all went into over drive as he took Kiyoomi inside. Both were a bit shocked as they realized just how pleasurable this whole thing was. Being deprived of something you need only makes it taste better the next time you get it.

Kiyoomi guided Atsumu’s hips to get the exact pace and movement that he found most pleasurable. After not having sex in who’s knows how long they were finally committing the sin of lust.

However they held no shame. How could they when all of this felt so good. Lust was just that, a pleasure that would be sought out because it gave good sensations to the human body. They were only human, and pleasure is just something they had to experience; if not frequently then at least once.

Kiyoomi couldn’t handle Atsumu’s warmth. It felt heavenly; it was as if the other’s insides were silently begging for him. Just for him.

Atsumu meanwhile didn’t know what all these pleasurable feelings were. He had no way of comprehending them, and in all honesty he didn’t want to. If some things don’t have a purpose then don’t give them one; it ruins the fun, the feelings, the sensations, the whole entire moment.

Kiyoomi pulled Atsumu’s blindfold off and discarded it onto the floor. He was fond of seeing his husband with a teary and lewd expression.

“I enjoyed breaking you..”

“I enjoyed letting you break me...happy anniversary Kiyoomi..”

The words made Kiyoomi kiss the other and come undone inside him. He definitely wasn’t going to survive this whole weekend if Atsumu kept acting so precious and vulnerable.


	19. Extra 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to see the lives of twins as they’re older!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this last extra, and this will be officially complete the story, I’m so glad that you all enjoyed my work and actually read it makes me so happy, if you guys like this chapter than please leave a kudos, it is greatly appreciated, now let’s get started.

Atsumu and kiyoomi never expected the twins to grow up so soon. It felt like they were just born a couple hours ago. But no here they were all grown up into teenagers.

It was a Monday morning and both parents were already up, however ashi and oshi weren’t. Astumu came to check in on them and found them already yelling at one another. 

“What’s up with you guys?” Atsumu asked, ashi was on the floor and his brother was on the bed facing the wall. 

“Oshi won’t get up! He’s being a lazy bum! Today is the last match of the spring tourney!” Atsumu smiled, he helped ashi with getting the other out of bed. However oshi began to yell for his father. 

“Dad!! Mom and ashi are bothering me!! Come deal with them!” Oshi yelled, sakusa came into the room and found atsumu and ashi grabbing the other boy, while oshi was clinging to his bed for dear life. 

“Kiyoomi help me get your son out of bed! He refuses to get up!” Sakusa left the room, and came back with a volleyball.

“Oshi if you get up right now, I’ll play one full volleyball match with you after the spring tourney though” Oshi’s eyes lit up as his father said that, he immediately stopped clinging to the bed. He began to get up and get ready.

Atsumu made sure he had left before asking ashi why his brother didn’t want to get up.

“I’m playing against him today, today black and white goes against neon green and yellow, me and our cousins are excited, but he isn’t, he said I’m not up to his level” ashi stated putting on his volleyball uniform, they lived close to the stadium so they were gonna walk there in their uniforms.

“Oh wow, that’s a bit harsh, or is it because one of you is gonna lose while the other faces the real final boss” ashi shrugged, his brother came out in a full neon outfit, atsumu and ashi bursted into laughter, and kiyoomi and oshi glared at them. 

“Alright well let’s go! Ima beat you oshi! Just you watch! Me and our cousins are gonna rule the court!” Ashi declared grabbing his jacket, his was pure black, while oshi didn’t bother to wear his neon one. 

“Alright well we’ll see ya later, nekoma and Fukurōdani are going against one another, and than this school called aoba johsai is left to go against the champion, whoever wins that is our competition, i already sense hell” oshi stated, his brother walked into the restroom to brush his teeth. 

“Isn’t that school aoba johsai with the super star ace?” Oshi nodded,

“He ranked #2 in Japan, i came in as #1, I’m hoping he wins against nekoma or Fukurōdani, they each have super star aces, Fukurōdani has the #3, and nekoma #4, we have some strong competition this year” Oshi stated as his brother came out, now it was oshi’s turn to brush his teeth. Ashi continued his brother’s conversation.

“Aoba johsai’s ace is amazing, he is like a prodigy, his fathers are thee oikawa tooru, and iwaizumi hajime, but they also have amazing middle blockers, they call them the planned trap, because once they block you, they’ll plan every movement to not let the ball go through, they also stan out since haru matsukawa measures 6’5 and his brother, haku, he measures 6’6, they’re freakishly tall!” Ashi shouted, kiyoomi could tell he was already getting frustrated in just thinking about it, he felt bad but one had to come out as champion. 

-

Ashi cheered for his brother, even though he had lost he was still wishing his brother the best, they were family after all. 

However when he, and his cousins went down to give him his best wishes, they realized who had won. On the other side of the net were the colors of teal and white.

“Don’t tell me those country kids actually got this far” mitsuki rintarou said, 

“I guess they did, but how? Didn’t they end up going against nekoma?” Motsuki rintarou asked his brother, oshi felt his anxiety kicking in.

“No, nekoma lost against Fukurōdani, so they had to face bokuto, but I’m guessing he was off his game or something, because bokuto is one hell of an ace” ashi said, however they all turned to look at oshi, who was already so nervous. They each gave him a soft punch. 

“C’mon oshi, show him what the sakusa family is really made of!” Ashi yelled, 

“Nah, show him what a Miya can do! We believe in you oshi! Also if you lose you owe us one free hug, willingly” oshi glared at them, but he nodded. The game was about to start, whoever won here would win the whole competition.

“Alright we’ll be off! Oshi if it helps...hit that ball as if you were hitting me” ashi said, 

“Got it! Now leave you packets of germs” they all sticked out their tongues, and oshi walked on to the court, he was the first to line up from his school, but the others soon followed. He was greeted by the ace of aoba johsai.

“Here’s to a good game” before oshi could leave though, their ace said one more thing. 

“We won’t lose to you” he said before walking off, the freakishly tall blockers following after him. Oshi smiled.

“I’ll show you what a miya and a sakusa is made of” oshi muttered, they were all in position, the referee blew the whistle. Now here’s where the fun really starts.


End file.
